¿Quién soy?
by dalekCAT
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Goten entrara dentro del mundo del mundo ninja pero sin saber nada ni siquiera quien es el mismo? Nuevos enemigos y situaciones cómicas ¿cuáles serán?
1. Prologo: Citas Peligrosas

Ninguno de estos personajes ni los que usare en este Fan fic no son míos solo los he tomado prestado para hacer este escrito sin fines lucrativos solo con ganas de disfrutar al escribir de un Crossover de estas dos series

Los personajes de Dragon Ball : pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

Los personajes de Naruto : pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Les dejo mi primer Fan fic de esta temática así que espero sus comentarios y no me maten aun. Estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia

El personaje de Esteno : el nombre lo he sacado de la mitología que era una de las hermanas de Medusa y simbolizaba la destrucción.

Dicho Esto espero que disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

_**¿Quién soy?**_

_**Prologo: Citas Peligrosas**_

Son Goten a sus 16 años ya había tenido más citas que su hermano mayor antes que se casara con Videl y tuvieran una hija. Era un verano caluroso y el tiempo de paz se había instalado ya hacía tiempo tras la victoria contra el monstruo Bu. Aun así el joven Goten aun salía a entrenar algún día con su padre pero prefería quedar con lindas chicas para seducirlas. Su madre en cambio quería que aprovechara el verano para estudiar y prepararse para entrar en la preparatoria.

-Mama me voy a la ciudad –anuncio Goten antes de salir por la puerta

- Goten, espera, tienes que estudiar- fue a decirle su Chichi pero solo encontró hablando sola viendo como su hijo se alejaba con una estela azulada volando hacia la ciudad.

En la ciudad en el centro fue al parque donde había quedado con una chica, había oído muchas cosas de ella incluso que tenía un carácter terrible pero en parte le recordaba a su madre y además era de lo más bella.

-Eres puntual como un reloj- dijo la chica que lo esperaba en un banco al verlo llegar corriendo- en clase no eres tan aplicado

- Bueno Esteno, quedar contigo es mucho mejor que cualquier clase- dijo Son Goten haciendo sonreír a su acompañante.

Los dos estuvieron paseando por el parque, luego fueron a la ciudad y posteriormente a la costa cuando el sol decaía y la noche entraba en escena.

- Mira!- dijo Esteno señalando una extraña cortina de luz que se había formado cerca de los acantilados.- Vamos a verlo de más cerca.

- Vale- dijo Goten viendo como esa chica según su entrono fría como el hielo se deshacía por ver un extraño fenómeno meteorológico

- Lo podremos ver mejor desde el acantilado de los sueños ¿Qué te parece si vamos?-dijo Esteno sabiendo que el joven la seguiría hasta donde ella quisiera

- Si vamos- dijo Goten antes de ir al sitio en cuestión.

Allí los dos miraban con atención el fenómeno incluso con demasiada atención Goten había visto que estaban cerca del rio rápido que iba hacia el mar que no era más que el vestigio de uno de sus Kame Kame Ha cuando luchaba contra Trunks cuando era pequeño.

Cerca de donde estaban pasaba una carretera que era una autovía y la gente la utilizaba para evitar peajes así que era habitual oír el sonido de los coches. Pero lo que no contaron es que un coche cuyo conductor conducía ebrio se saliese de la carretera para cargar contra la joven pareja.

Goten por instinto aparto a Esteno de la trayectoria del coche robándole el tiempo que tenia para protegerse cosa que hizo que el hijo menor de Goku recibiera la carga del coche. Tan mala fue suerte que el vehículo lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se precipitara acantilado abajo y se golpeara contra una roca sobresaliente del curso del rio.

La joven Esteno llamaba desesperadamente a su acompañante que veía bajo esa extraña luz que con esa palidez parecía una luz fúnebre se acercaba peligrosamente a una cascada atravesando el extraño fenómeno y haciendo que pasara algo inusual que su cuerpo no cayera al lecho de la cascada si no que hubiera desaparecido.

Mientras que el joven seguía en un rio bravo que lo arrastraba hasta llegar a una pequeña roca.


	2. Capitulo 1: Un joven desmemoriado

Ninguno de estos personajes ni los que usare en este Fan fic son míos solo los he tomado prestado para hacer este escrito sin fines lucrativos solo con ganas de disfrutar al escribir de un Crossover de estas dos series

Los personajes de Dragon Ball : pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

Los personajes de Naruto : pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1: Un joven desmemoriado

Hinata, Kiba y Shino iban saltando por las ramas de los bosques de lso alrededores de Konoha buscando los miembros de una secta seguidora de los Akatsuki conocida como los hijos de Ralupop .

- Vigila Hinata, los de la secta Ralupop no son fáciles de atrapar, seguramente nos habrán preparado alguna trampa, estate atenta- dijo Kiba y añadió- su líder un tal Trew es muy hábil con los jutsus ilusorios y es un buen luchador de Taijutsu

- Por eso quería venir Lee- exclamo la Hyuga- a demás tranquilo Kiba que se cuidarme de mi misma. Por cierto no os trae recuerdos que vayamos los tres por estos bosques como cuando éramos Gennin.

- Ya os pondréis nostálgicos luego en algún bar, ahora tenemos que centrarnos en la misión. Os he de recordar que esta gente es peligrosa- Dijo Shino con su voz calmada de siempre

- Tienes razón Shino, ya iremos algún bar para recordar nuestras batallitas y celebrar que hemos capturado a esos bastardos- dijo Kiba acelerando el paso.

- No te adelantes Kiba pueden estar observándonos- dijo Shino- ¿Hules algo fuera de lo común?

- No Akamaru y yo no olemos nada raro-dijo Kiba – tranquilízate Shino no nos atacaran tan cerca de la aldea

- Esperad-dijo Hinata poniéndose en posición de alerta- en el rio…hay un chico y parece herido y yendo a la deriva.

- Sabes que bien puede ser una trampa- sugirió Shino- Acércate mis bichos están pendientes del peligro aun así vigila.

- Si – dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba al rio.

Al llegar a la zona del rio vio como el cuerpo de un joven estaba recostado contra una roca y la corriente lo movía poco a poco pero no podía desanclarlo de la roca para llevarlo corriente abajo.

Hinata activo su Byakugan para ver si era relámete lo que aparentaba ser o era algún tipo de engaño ocultando alguna trampa de cualquier tipo.

La Hyuga se acerco y aseguro que no era ninguna trampa solo un chico con mala suerte de golpearse en la cabeza que se había caído al rio. Luego llamo a sus compañeros de equipo para que se acercaran y evaluasen cual tenía que ser su siguiente movimiento.

Hinata POV

"_Al parecer solo es un chico que ha arrastrado la corriente, por lo que veo no lleva ninguna placa ninja por lo que tengo que suponer que no es más que un civil, aunque sus brazos indican que está en un trabajo de un esfuerzo físico extremo._

Ahora que hacemos con el quizás tenga alguna pista de los Ralupop o quizás no pero no podemos dejarlo así "

- Estaba realmente a la deriva – dijo Hinata- puede que sea una locura pero quizás se haya cruzado con los hombres de Trew. Sería interesante que pasara un chequeo médico en el hospital

- Hinata sabes muy bien que nuestro hospital solo es para ninjas de nuestra aldea y de nuestros aliados.- dijo Shino

- Hinata no podemos entrarlo en Konoha sin saber nada de él- dijo Kiba – ya lo sé, podemos pedirle a Sakura que venga y lo cure o como mínimo le haga unos primeros auxilios

-Eres brillante Kiba- exclamo la Hyuga alegre de poder ayudar al naufrago

-Pero nuestra misión es buscar a los de Ralupop y saber donde está su base no hacer de niñeras de un civil- Dijo Shino

-Puede que este chico se haya cruzado con ellos- sugirió Hinata sabiendo muy bien la reacción del Aburame

-Y lo han dejado vivio?-pregunto Shino de forma escéptica

- Quizás se escapo de ellos- dijo Kiba lanzándole un cabo a Hinata-Aunque creo que puede que sea un buen luchador de Taijutsu. ¡Mirad los brazos que tiene!

- Vamos a curarlo- dijo Hinata muy segura casi como si fuera una orden

Kiba POV

"_Porque a Hinata le interesa tanto curar a este desconocido dudo mucho que se haya cruzado con los de Ralupop si no ya estaría muerto pero nunca se sabe quizás nos pueda dar una pista por donde se han ido. "_

Los tres se plantaron en un pequeño claro donde poder llegar rápido a buscar a la ninja medico y volver con ellos rápidamente. Al final al que iría seria Kiba.

El joven shinobi y su perro entraron a la ciudad y fueron a buscar a Sakura que perdía la mirada por la ventana pensando en todo y en nada hasta que Kiba la despertó de su sueño despierto

- Sakura, ven tenemos a un herido que necesita primeros auxilios- le dijo Kiba sin saber si explicarle la situación o no así que opto para contarle luego.

- Vamos- dijo Sakura preocupada por los otros dos compañeros y amigos dejando atrás al hospital una nota que decía Urgencia Medica

Poco después llegaron al claro donde estaban con el herido. Sakura se sorprendió al ver que los otros ninjas se encontraban bien pero había un chico tumbado en el suelo y supuso que ese debía ser el herido.

- Hola Sakura, siento el pequeño engaño de no darte más información era para asegurarnos que venias- dijo Hinata tímidamente

¿Quién es tu amigo?- pregunto Sakura si poner atención la disculpa de la Hyuga a ella no le importaba quien era el herido su deber como medico era curar aunque la entendía en verdad.

- En verdad no lo conocemos- dijo Shino

- Puede que haya visto a Trew y sus amigos- dijo Kiba intentando aparentar creerse lo que decía – Quizás nos pueda dar una pista

- Entiendo- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba al lado de la cabeza del chico- parece ser que ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza y la kunoichi medico empezó a sanarlo

Hinata utilizando el Byakugan miraba la operación viendo como el chakra de su amiga penetraba en el cuerpo del pelinegro pero le atrajeron otras dos cosas la primera era que la red de chakra era inexistente en su lugar había otra red de una energía desconocida por ella que llenaba todo el cuerpo del joven.

Poco a poco el joven abrió los ojos y los miro como con los ojos entreabiertos y con voz soñolienta pregunto

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

- Tranquilo estas entre amigos- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- yo soy Hinata Hyuga

- ¿Que tal la siesta? Amigo- dijo Kiba sonriendo- yo soy Kiba Inuzuka

- Yo soy Sakura Haruano-dijo Sakura – Te he curado las heridas más graves pero evita hacer esfuerzos y movimientos bruscos

- Yo soy Shino Aburame- dijo Shino- Ahora dinos quien eres estrangero

- Yo soy…bueno…la verdad no sé quien soy- dijo el pelinegro

- Bueno… ¿de dónde eres? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-empezó a interrogar Shino

-No lo sé… No me acuerdo de nada… ¡Por Dende que dolor de cabeza!- exclamo el joven

- Por Dende? Quien es Dende?- pregunto Hinata

- No lo sé, me ha salido solo- dijo el joven pelinegro

-Creo que podrías venir a la aldea aun así espérate que se lo notifique a la Hokage.- dijo Sakura antes de empezar a saltar de rama en rama yendo a ver a su maestra y líder

Después de eso el grupo noto que no estaban solos y que el ambiente se estaba cargando con una tensión preocupante. Una voz tétrica se dejo oir entre los arbustos:

- Vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?

- Parece que nos estaban buscando… que suerte que ha tenido al encontrarnos o más bien que mala suerte.- añadió otra voz entre los arboles

- Posición defensiva- susurro Shino alzando su Kunai mientras sus bichos salían de sus mangas para crear una nube encima de sus cabezas.- Tu chico ve a esconderte esto se pondrá feo.

- Os ayudare-dijo el joven mientras que una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo y lo incitaba a pelear hombro con hombro con ese trió que le había ayudado- No sé cómo pero os ayudare

- Habéis oído chicos? Este idiota dice que ayudara si ni siquiera es un ninja- dijo uno de los ninjas de la secta Ralupop oculto entre las sombras.

En ese momento los ninjas extranjeros atacaron con fiereza al cuarteto cogiendo por sorpresa a estos por la rapidez de su ataque. Los jóvenes recibían golpes de todas las partes pero poco a poco cuando la sorpresa desapareció el combate se igualo.

Todos luchaban en uno contra uno incluso el joven desmemoriado parecía esquivar los golpes e ir igualado con su rival incluso se permitía el lujo de sonreír cosa que hacía que su rival se ofuscara mas y atacara con tal ímpetu que si lograba golpearlo no seria precisamente un golpe amistoso.

- Deja de sonreír malnacido, te voy a mandar a el infierno- decía el ninja mientras lanzaba sus puñetazos contra el joven que los esquivaba sin muchos problemas

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer el tonto y pelear en serio?- pidió el desmemoriado aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Muere maldito- dijo el ninja lanzando un puñetazo con el chacka visible en su puño

El joven cogió la mano con la mano izquierda y miro el rostro sorprendido de su oponente que seguía aun sin creerlo y le dijo:

- Mira se hace así- lanzándole un puñetazo con la mano derecha que lo mando contra un árbol.

Tan duro fue el golpe que el hombre quedo incrustado sin dar ningún señal mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su boca del cuerpo inconsciente atrayendo la atención de los otros combates.

- ¿Qué? Ese crio ha dejado sin sentido a Ochamac?- dijo el que peleaba con Hinata

Ahora veras se acabo tu suerte-dijo el que peleaba con Kiba- Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Técnica de replicación oculta de sombras)

De la nada aparecieron cinco copias del luchador y el original sin dejar de pelear les dijo:

- Id a por ese civil y hacedlo trizas

Dicho esto las copias fueron directas al joven con los kunai en la mano

- Esta vez vas a morir –dijo el clon que estaba más cerca y aun la máscara se podía ver sus ojos con ansias de sangre.

- Eso ya lo veremos- dijo el joven con una extraña confianza en sí mismo que le sorprendió hasta a él.

Como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida lo de esquivar golpes mortales esquivo el golpe haciendo que las copias lanzaran sus ataques cada vez mas desorganizados y predecibles.

- Me toca- dijo el joven mientras golpeaba una de las copias y noto que algo no iba bien dado que la copia aunque tuviera un puño en su estomago empezó a reír y cogiendo por sorpresa al joven y sus aliados la copia exploto lanzando el joven a varios metros contra un árbol.

- Jajajaja, ese insolente ya es pasto para los gusanos-dijo otra de las copias pero su risa duro hasta que una voz entre el polvo lo acallo de nuevo.

- Vigila que me podrías haber hecho daño- dijo la voz del joven mientras se disipaba el polvo

Al disiparse el humo se vio el joven con el torso descubierto y restos de su camiseta ahora quemada, con algunas magulladuras y el brazo con el que había golpeado ennegrecido y alguna que otra herida se dejaba ir un pequeño filón de sangre.

Las otras copias se lanzaron al combate sin vacilar lo único que querían era eliminar a ese chico tan raro que al parecer no era tan debilucho como se habían pensado. Aun así sus caras cambiaron cuando vieron que el joven formaba unas extrañas esferas en sus manos y las lanzaba contra los clones haciendo que estos explotasen de forma irremediable y lejos de causar ningún daño.

- Como demonios ha hecho eso- dijo el creador de los clones - mi técnica es infalible. Como demonios tiene ese control del chackra?

Hinata escuchaba lo que decía el que peleaba contra Kiba y hechaba en falta que no estuviera Akamaru que resulto herido en la anterior misión y la hermana de Kiba lo estaba curando. Un intento de esquivar un golpe en el rostro no vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde que una pierna iba dirigía a su estomago haciendo que se golpeará contra un árbol. El ninja salto y en pleno salto dijo:

- Ahora muere niña estúpida, Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu ( Gran Bola de Fuego)

Formando una gran bola de fuego que se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven heredera del clan Hyuga y en sus ojos perlados vio su vida pasar por delante suyo intentando mover los miembros de su cuerpo pero estos restaban inmóviles sin duda era su fin y cerró los ojos como si ese gesto pudiera hacer desaparecer la bola de fuego que se le acercaba y que ya podía notar el calor. En ese instante momentos antes que la bola de fuego la engullera el joven desconocido se coloco delante suyo y la saco de la trayectoria del ataque.

- Que rápido- se lamento el lanzador de la bola – Quizás hubiera podido jugar un poco mas con ella antes de matarla.

En ese momento desvió la mirada y vio que a un par de metros del agujero que había dejado su ataque había el civil con sus ojos clavados en él y cargando algo o más bien a alguien. Que no era otra que la que tenía que estar calcinada.

- Nadie puede ser tan rápido- dijo el ninja sin querer dar crédito lo que veían sus ojos.

- Tu el del mal aliento, ahora yo seré tu oponente- dijo el chico clavando sus ojos en el hombre que había lastimado a su nueva amiga que le había sacado del rio mientras que la corriente lo llevaba a una muerte segura. Luego dirigió su mirada a Hinata y le dijo sonriente: Descansa, no sé quien soy pero vengare lo que te ha hecho ese payaso disfrazado.

- Porque hayas tenido algún que otro golpe de suerte no quiere decir que seas rival para mí- dijo el ninja con el orgullo herido después de oír que se referían a él cómo payaso disfrazado- Tu seguridad será tu verdugo.

-Vigila tus palabras porque puede que sea la tuya que te lleve a tu perdición- dijo el joven con tono desafiante

- Vigila chico este tío es Setlaife el especialista en Taijustu- Aviso Kiba mientras continuaba su combate

- Bueno parece ser que yo soy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo el joven poniéndose en una posición de combate que hasta el momento desconocía hasta el mismo.

- Taijustu es el arte del combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, ignorante- explico Setlaife mientras que estaba por reírse del chico

- Vaya, así comprobemos cual de los dos estilos es mejor- dijo el joven sintiendo que la sangre le volvía a incitar a pelear.

Los dos combatientes empezaron una feroz lucha bastante igualada para sorpresa de todos Hinata ahora ayudaba con su Junken a Shino especialista en ataque a media y larga distancia.

EL combate entre los de taijustu cada vez era más feroz pero los combates se detuvieron cuando una voz en la espesura dijo:

- Vámonos que llegan refuerzos de la aldea

Luego todos se fueron dejando los seguidores de Konoha y el desconoció solos hasta que llegaron Sakura y diferentes miembros de l'ANBU y Sai

-Parece que hemos llegado tarde- dijo uno de los ANBU

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo es mi primer combate escrito por favor si tienen alguna sugerencia les pido que me la hagan saber para los próximos.

Gracias a hazumi-uchiha por seguir este fic porque si no supiera que como mínimo que hay una persona que lo sigue este fic hubiese muerto solo empezar.


	3. Capitulo 2: Una hambre atroz

Ninguno de estos personajes ni los que usare en este Fan fic son míos solo los he tomado prestado para hacer este escrito sin fines lucrativos solo con ganas de disfrutar al escribir de un Crossover de estas dos series

Los personajes de Dragon Ball : pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

Los personajes de Naruto : pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Perdon por el retraso del capitulo. Espero sus Reviews

**_Capitulo 2: Una hambre atroz_**

E_n la oficina de la Hokage_

Cinco jóvenes hablaban con la líder del pueblo que no podía evitar mirar al joven desmemoriado con recelo

Tsunade POV

_" Si lo que Hinata , Shino y Kiba dicen es cierto este chico ha podido ir mano a mano con uno de los ninjas especialistas en Taijustu más reconocidos en los cuatro naciones ninjas. Pero no parece ser un ninja si es así si solo es un civil como demonios ha podido luchar con tanta facilidad contra tal sujeto. _

_Podría ser que fuera un espía para obtener información desde adentro de los movimientos de Naruto o quizás va de avanzadilla para atacarnos por el punto más vulnerable. Aun así me tiene intrigada que aun siendo un espía ¿porque salvo a Hinata de la Bola de Fuego? nadie le hubiera recriminado que no lo hubiera hecho porque siendo realistas a nadie le apetece arriesgarse a morir quemado…"_

- Perdone señora Hokage , entiendo sus dudas- dijo el joven suponiendo lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza a la rubia.- Entiendo su recelo hacia mi persona dado que no le puedo dar ni mi nombre porque ni yo mismo lo sé y si lo desea y está más tranquila me iré de su aldea y quién sabe si en la montaña al aire libre pueda recuperar la memoria o como mínimo no seré una carga para usted y su gente

- Como has podido saber lo que pensaba? Acaso me has leído la mente?- dijo Tsunade sorprendida

- No maestra Hokage , solo he supuesto en qué pensaría yo, si un extranjero que incluso dice desconocer su nombre se presentara en mi casa así sin más. Eso sin contar que por lo que veo al oponente del mal aliento no era un simple payaso.

- El oponente del mal aliento?- se pregunto Tsunade

- Se refiere a Setlaife- aclaro Kiba- Después que lanzara la bola de fuego nuestro amigo desmemoriado le dijo que tenía mal aliento supongo por el justu de fuego.

- Vaya, vaya tu falta de memoria para los nombres me haces pensar en alguien – dijo Tsunade pensando en cierto rubio que en su interior tenia a Kyubi

-Pero antes de conocer su decisión puedo pedirle un favor- pidió el joven

- Un favor?- pregunto Tsunade intrigada para saber que favor seria

- Podría comer algo, es que antes de luchar ya me picaba el gusanillo y con la pelea tengo mucha hambre- dijo el joven pelinegro mientras que sonaba su barriga corroborando su versión mientras sonreía rascándose la cabeza.

EL gesto no paso desapercibido y atrajo la mirada de todos incluso de los que no estaban a su vista dado que una voz se filtro por la ventana preguntando lo que todos tenían en mente.

-¿ No serás familia de Naruto Uzumaki?

- No sé quién es este tal Naruto,¿ se parece a mí?- pregunto el chico

- Yamato, sabes muy bien que no puede ser familia de Naruto toda su familia siempre ha vivido en Konoha y ya sabes que paso- dijo la Hokage.

- Pero ese gesto y su pensar en la comida- se excuso Yamato

- Bien de momento te pondré en el equipo de Hinata , Kiba y Shino y ya decidiremos si eres de confianza- dijo Tsunade poniendo punto y final a la discusión

Luego los cinco fueron a Ramen Ichiraku donde si hubieran quedado se encontraron a Naruto mientras hablaba animadamente con Iruka su antiguo maestro de la escuela ninja. Al ver a Sakura con el equipo de Hinata saludo amablemente y con su sonrisa despreocupada.

- Sakura, ¿que venís a comer?- pregunto el rubio

- No, venimos a ver el paisaje si te parece-respondió Kiba con tono sarcástico

Eso causo que los demás estallaran a carcajadas pero los ojos del extranjero se clavaron primero en Kiba y luego en el rubio.

Goten/Joven desmemoriado POV

" _Al parecer estos dos tienen algún tipo de disputa pero parece que son amigos aun así algún asunto los divide. Ayudare a Kiba si puedo el me ha ayudado dándome su confianza. Que fuerza tiene ese chico ¿ pero? Como demonios se eso? Acaso yo también soy poderoso?_

Hinata conto la historio de cómo conocieron al joven pelinegro dejando asombrados por la aventura tanto las extrañas circunstancias en que se habían conocido como ayudo en la pelea contra los ninjas de Ralupop cuando seguramente otro habría corrido para salvar su vida en cambió el se había ofrecido ayudar sin ninguna vacilación.

- Mira joven si comes más que Naruto os invito a ti y a todos los demás al ramen que comáis excepto Naruto claro está- dijo el propietario viendo que era imposible que nadie superara a Naruto comiendo.

- Eso no se vale, Naruto come todos los habitantes de Konoha juntos- se quejo Kiba

-Y porque si gana no me invitas también a mi?- pregunto Naruto sin entender porque lo excluía

- No ves que es para evitar que te dejes ganar – le explico Iruka mirando a su exalumno y al joven estaba claro que ganaría Naruto nadie podía comer más que su exalumno era imposible.

- Acepto el reto- dijo el pelinegro- pero si pierdo le empezare a pagar cuando empieza a hacer misiones y a ganar dinero

- Ni en un año podrías pagarme la cuenta pero acepto- dijo el propietario del restaurante – Pues que empiece el combate gastronómico – mientras les daba un bol a cada uno.

Lo que ninguno imaginaba es que el joven empezar a comer como un desesperado sorprendiendo a todos los presentes incluso a Naruto que acelero para evitar que ese extranjero igualara su ritmo. Pero parecía que el joven desmemoriado no perdiese el tiempo e ingería a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Tal fue la expectación que creo que los paseantes se paraban a ver como el contenedor de Kyubi había encontrado alguien que podía ir mano a mano con él. Y ambos recibían los gritos de apoyo de la muchedumbre incluso Choji no pudo evitar comprobar cómo esos dos delgados como palillos comieran más que el que se consideraba un genio en el arte de comer. La gente se lo miraba sorprendida e incluso se habían empezado a hacer apuestas de cuál sería el ganador.

Naruto POV

" _Quien demonios será este tio, está comiendo como yo y no muestra señales que vaya aflojar y parece dispuesto a superarme. Pero aun no había utilizado su último recurso aun tenía una última esperanza para marcar la diferencia y nadie ganaría a Naruto Uzumaki sin que este presentara batalla hasta el final. Tengo una idea"_

¿Kyubi?, despierta lindo gatito, quieres comer Ramen?- pregunto inconscientemente a Naruto a su demonio que reposaba en su interior

-¿Qué demonios me has dicho?... serás … no pienso alimentarme con esa bazofia que comes por activa y por pasiva, una maldita comida de humanos- dijo el demonio poniendo su hocico contra las puertas- No me despiertes si no es algo importante o yo mismo te destruiré aunque sea el fin de mi existencia

- Venga que si no me ganar un extranjero comiendo- dijo Naruto y sabiendo la reacción de su bestia dijo- oh mejor dicho nos ganara comiendo.

- ¿Qué? Que un simple humano me superara? eso ni en broma- dijo la bestia viendo su orgullo herido- Come más que yo consumiere esa porquería que le llamen ramen.

Naruto volvió a coger ritmo otra vez el ritmo comiendo haciendo que el duelo obtuviera unas magnitudes épicas mientras Kiba y los demás miraban al chico asombrados como ese desconocido igualaba al glotón de Naruto.

Kiba POV

_"¿Quién demonios será este chico? Está comiendo igual que Naruto , por suerte no le dije que lo invitaba a comer porque si no me quedo en la ruina. ¿Su familia comerá igual?"_

- Vamos tu puedes – animo Kiba a su nuevo miembro de equipo.

En un momento cuando todo el mundo tenía sus ojos clavados en ellos los dos se echaron para atrás llenos a más no poder y con una sonrisa de satisfacción que parecían hermanos. Mientras tanto el propietario del puesto de comida y su hija empezaron el conteo de los platos y todo el público esperaba el desenlace que incluso para saber si habían ganado algo en las apuestas que se habían hecho que la mayoría daban como claro vencedor al ninja de Konoha.

Al final el propietario hablo dirigiéndose a Naruto:

- Naruto has comido cuarenta tazones de Ramen. Felicidades has superado tu record

- Bien he ganado- dijo Naruto girándose hacia el publico levantando el puño en señal de victoria

- No tan rápido amigo- salto Kiba- ha dicho que has superado " tu record" no que hayas ganado

- Tienes razón Kiba el extranjero ha ganado con cuarenta-i- un tazones de ramen- dijo el propietario de Ichiraku- Por lo tanto declaro ganador al extranjero y como lo prometido es deuda Hinata, Sakura, Shino y Kiba comed lo que queráis que quedáis invitados igual que vuestro amigo. Naruto ahora te doy la factura.

- Que grande eres tio gracias a ti he ganado bastante-dijo Kiba mostrando un fajo de billetes.- Toma la mitad para ti y la otra para mi

- Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Naruto

- La verdad es que no lo sé- dijo el extranjero con una sonrisa

- No se vale- salto Naruto- ha comido demasiado y ha olvidado su nombre por lo tanto yo tendría que ser el ganador dado que sigo en todas mis facultades mentales

- Pero que burro eres Naruto- dijo Sakura – el ya tenía amnesia antes de empezar la comilona

- Sería bueno ponerle un nombre aunque sea uno de provisional- propuso Kiba- Te podríamos llamar Caesar

- Suena a nombre de perro- opino Shino con su tono de voz serio-Mejor Traxo

- Es que es un nombre de perro- explico Kiba- quería llamar así al nuevo perro de la manada pero al final lo decidirá mi madre

- Shino ese nombre el de Traxo suena muy brusco ¿no?- opino Sakura

- Es la denominación que se le da a los insectos con mucha fuerza dentro de mi clan- argumento Shino

- Y tú me criticabas por querer ponerle nombre de perro?- le recrimino Kiba

- Que os parece Hibashi?- dijo Hinata tímidamente

- No me lo digas Hinata..eso es una técnica de los Hyuga- dijo Naruto poniéndose al frente de la heredera del clan

- No..no...no es eso, es la unión de partes de los nombres de mi equipo: Hi del mío propio, ba de Kiba y Shi de Shino- explico ella

- Me gusta – opino el extranjero sonriendo- de aquí en adelante y hasta que me acuerde de mi nombre seré Hibashi

- Donde te alojaras?- pregunto Sakura

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea- dijo Hibashi rascándose la cabeza haciendo el gesto típico de su familia

- Ese gesto es mío- acuso Naruto señalándolo

- Naruto, cállate- ordeno Sakura viendo el comportamiento de su amigo.

- Cambiando de tema ¿alguien me podría decir quién es el mejor en artes marciales de esta zona?-pregunto Hibashi

- Si te refieres el mejor luchador de Taijustu de todos los tiempos estás hablando del maestro Gai – dijo un chico que aparecía entre la multitud del publico

- Cejas pobladas- dijo alegremente Naruto- Ya es terminado la misión?

- Yo también me alegro de verte Naruto-dijo Lee- pero antes de molestar a la bestia verde de Konoha me tendrás que vencerme en combate

- No te fíes de su apariencia Lee. – advirtió Kiba-Es más fuerte de lo que parece y un gran luchador de Taijustu incluso fue mano a mano con Setlaife y dejo fuera de combate a Ochamac antes

- Como venciste a Ochamac y luchaste con Setlaife de forma igualada- dijo Lee sorprendido- te reto a un combate . Mañana por la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número siete.

- Vale acepto- dijo Hibashi

- No, no aceptas- dijo Sakura mientras se ponía delante de Hibashi y empezó – Para empezar. Que parte de "guardar reposo" no entiendes? Ya fue una estupidez que lucharas en el bosque pero bueno aun lo puedo entender por la situación pero ahora iras directo al hospital para hacerte un chequeo médico completo y sin rechistar.

- Eh tu , Chibashi- dijo Naruto- cuando Sakura se pone así es mejor hacerle caso tiene el mismo carácter que la vieja Tsunade es decir un carácter de mil demonios.

- Naruto… has dicho algo?- ser giro Sakura con cara de pocos amigos

- No nada solo le daba un consejo para que no se metiera en líos- dijo el contenedor de Kyubi mientras movía las manos de un lado en el otro como si creara una barrera entre él y ella

- Entendido- dijo Sakura no muy convencida de las palabras de su amigo- Vayamos a el hospital

- Si- accedió Hibashi decepcionado de no poder pelear contra Lee

- Espera un momento- dijo Hinata para sorpresa de todos- Bueno… hablare con mi padre… haber si puedo…vaya si podemos acogerte… dado que me has salvado la vida es lo más lógico que sea yo quien te acoja en mi casa.

- Gracias Hinata, luego iré a… conocer un poco la aldea- dijo Hibashi bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura- pero a la caída del sol iré al edificio de vuestro líder si quieres nos encontramos allí.

Luego Sakura y el joven desmemoriado se fueron hacia el hospital y al llegar al hospital el extranjero se hizo notar de forma involuntaria dado que su proeza de vencer a Naruto comiendo se había extendido como la pólvora por toda la aldea llegando incluso al hospital.

Al llegar a una sala con extraños utensilios le dijeron que se quitara la camiseta y así lo hizo plegándola bien con una sonrisa dado que le hacía sentir que su nuevo amigo Kiba el propietario de esa camiseta si estuviera allí estaría haciendo alguna broma dejando ver un torso de guerrero. Poco después entro Sakura con otra mujer que ya conocía que no era otra que la quinta maestra hokage.

- Ya me ha dicho Sakura que has ganado a Naruto comiendo eso si que es una proeza- dijo la Hokage esbozando una sonrisa

- Parece que tengo un buen estomago- bromeo Hibashi mientras con la mano derecha se daba suaves golpes en la barriga- por cierto ya tengo nombre provisional, me puedes llamar Hibashi

- Ya me lo ha contado Sakura por suerte Hinata estaba allí si no hubieras acabado con nombre de perro o de bicho- dijo Tsunade- Ahora empezare con el chequeo tranquilo que durara como máximo una hora pero si sientes algún malestar dímelo inmediatamente a veces el chequeo estándar puede causar algún que otro efecto secundario

- Vale, empecemos- dijo Hibashi

Aunque lo normal que los chequeos solo duraran una hora el suyo se alargo dado que la líder del pueblo intento encontrar alguna forma de hacerle volver la memoria al chico pero dos cosas eran claras.

Su pérdida de memoria era a causa de un golpe en la cabeza lo que le hacía pensar que sería una amnesia temporal y la otra cosa que era clara era que ese chico aunque mostraba un cierto grado de relajación en la musculatura no era difícil aventurarse que era un peleador de taijutsu.

Cuando salió del hospital Hibashi empezó a andar sin rumbo fijo por la aldea de la hoja perdido en sus pensamientos.

Goten/ Hibashi POV

_"Que puedo ser? Acaso soy un luchador de taijustsu como dicen aquí? O quizás soy un civil que ha encertado algunos golpes por pura suerte? Y esa sensación de satisfacción antes de la pelea? Lo tendría que haber contado? Acaso soy una persona violenta? De donde he sacado tanto apetito? Me viene de familia? Tengo Familia? Me estarán buscando?..."_

- No sirve de nada que pienses tanto en quien eras- dijo un chico tras suyo vestido con un chaleco verde – Es un rollo no recordar quién eres¿ verdad?

- ¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto Hibashi quien sabe si ese chico podía darle un poco de luz sobre su pasado.- ¿ Como sabias en que estaba pensando?

- Soy Shikamaru Nara- dijo el joven ninja- La hokage me ha dado la misión de guiarte y enseñarte la ciudad , que rollo. Referente en que pensabas era fácil saberlo porque cualquiera estaría haciéndose las mismas preguntas. Por cierto me encontrado con Hinata y me ha dicho que te dijera que te acogerían en la mansión Hyuga

- Gracias Shikamaru- dijo Hibashi añadió como presentación-Mi nombre provisional es Hibashi

- Lo sé , al igual que parece que eres un buen peleador de taijutsu con una rapidez como mínimo igualable a la de Lee por lo que me conto Kiba salvaste a Hinata de un justu ígneo- argumento Shikamaru- pero lo que más me sorprende es que ganaras a Naruto comiendo esto no tiene precedentes

- Ellos me ayudaron y yo les ayude todo lo que pude , lástima que no los pude dejar fuera de combate- se lamento Hibashi al ver que el sol ya estaba cayendo- Mierda, tengo que ir a la oficina de la Hokage

- Ahora?- pregunto el del clan Nara- Que palo

Los dos fueron corriendo por la ciudad y al llegar vieron a Hinata con su padre delante la puerta hablando cuando los vieron vio que en el rostro de Hinata se dibujaba una sonrisa mientras el padre de ella una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción.

- Siento el retraso- se disculpo Hibashi

- No pasa nada- dijo Hinata sonriendo tímidamente

- Tu eres el que ha salvado a mi hija? Me imaginaba que serias mas fuerte- dijo el padre de Hinata

- Bueno ella me salvo primero al sacarme del rio- dijo Hibashi que nadie parecía recordar esa parte que para él era la más importante

- También me conto que has ganado al Uzumaki comiendo- dijo el padre de Hinata intentando ocultar su asombro y un poco de preocupación dado que si comía así siempre vaciaría su despensa en menos de una semana- No negare que me ha sorprendido supongo que ahora no tienes hambre

- Bueno ahora que lo dice…- dijo Hibashi llevándose la mano a la barriga

Los Hyuga abrieron los ojos aun mas incluso parecía que se les fueran a caer de sus caras pero se relajaron al sentir que el joven empezaba a reír sonrieron.

EL joven desmemoriado fue a dormir tras un día largo donde ignoraba quien era pero lo que si sabia seguro es que quería proteger a sus nuevos amigos a toda costa y de cualquier peligro aunque eso le reclamara su vida.


	4. Capitulo 3: Buscando a Goten

Aqui tienen otro capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado,ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenecen espero sus reviews

**_Capitulo 3: Buscando a Goten:_**

Pocas horas después del accidente Esteno se presento en la casa de los Son y conto todo lo ocurrido. Chichi preocupada obligo a su marido a interrumpir su cena para ir a buscar a su "pequeño" Poco rato después se encontraba a la zona de la caída.

Allí el guerrero se reunió con sus amigos al presentir que se desplazaba volando a esas horas. Cosa que agradeció dado que así podían cubrir más terreno pero una cosa lo inquietaba, no notaba el ki de su hijo y eso solo podía ser una cosa pero no quería resignarse que su hijo ya no estuviera con ellos.

Al llevar horas buscándolo el sol empezó a salir tímidamente por el horizonte pero Goku ya sabía que haría:

Goku POV

_" Goten no puede estar muerto ya sé que hare ahora iré a casa a decirle a Chichi que aun no lo hemos encontrado y que iré a ver a Dende así lo encontraremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."_

Chichi lo recibió con ojeras pero aun así se mantenía despierta para recibir la noticia que habían encontrado a su pequeño peor al ver regresar solo a su marido un temor se apodero de ella.

Goku no tardo en irse de nuevo de casa dejando a una Chichi preocupada en la puerta de casa pero ahora segura que su marido conseguiría traer de vuelta a su pequeño y si no que se preparase ese tio verde de la altaya.

Mientras tanto Goku había llegado a la altaya de Dende queriendo disipar sus dudas respeto el paradero de su hijo.

- Hola Goku- saludo amablemente el namekiano

- Hola Dende- respondió Goku con un posado serio muy raro en el

- Supongo que vienes a ver su encuentro a Goten ¿verdad?- dijo Dende

- Sabes donde esta? – pregunto Goku esperanzado- A que se ha quedado dormido a casa de alguno de sus amigos después de ver que esa chica se había ido?

- No Goku, no sé donde esta- dijo Dende mirando el suelo con tristeza

- No puede estar muerto por un golpecito de un coche y una caída ¿de qué? ¿noventa metros?- dijo Goku preocupado dado que tenía toda la confianza que Dende podría localizar a su hijo

- Goku sería mejor descartar esa posibilidad, sería bueno que fueras a ver al bueno de Emma Sama y te lo dijera el.- sugirió Dende

- Está bien, no puedo sentir su ki pero sé que no está muerto uno de mis hijos no puede haber muerto de una forma tan…- dijo Goku antes de teletransportarse al Palacio de Emma Sama

Al segundo apareció ante ese enorme ente mientras este aun sin percatarse de su presencia iba separando las almas hacia el cielo o hacia el infierno dependiendo de cómo vivieron en vida. Al final vio al sayan de la tierra pero se fijo que estaba vivo.

- Goku, chico que haces aquí?- pregunto Emma Sama sonriendo

- Quería preguntarle algo- dijo Goku temiendo la respuesta- Quiero haber si Goten mi hijo menor ha pasado por aquí es decir si ha muerto… no notamos su ki y tuvo una caída de nada pero quiero descartar esta opción como antes posible.

- Goten…Goten…No, no tengo ninguno y si fuera tu hijo me acordaría pero estoy seguro que no ha pasado por aquí- dijo Emma aliviando el sufrimiento de Goku-Puede que… Ayer fue el dia de traspaso pregúntale a Dende si en la tierra paso la cascada interdimensional

- Gracias Emma ahora se le pregunto lo de esa cascada rara- dijo Goku antes de volverse a teletransportar a la altaya de Dende

Al teletransportarse vio como todos sus amigos se habían reunido allí para tener las nuevas noticias y si hacía falta buscar las bolas de dragón o quizás hacer un viaje hacia nuevo Namek

- Goten esta…- Inicio Trunks la fatídica pregunta que volaba en mente de todos y preocupaba el hijo del príncipe

- Esta vivo- dijo Goku sonriendo viendo como ambiente tomaba un aire más alegre

- Pero como no notamos su ki?- pregunto Son Gohan

- Dende, Emma Sama me dijo que me tu nos contarías algo sobre una cascada rara cascada internacional o era intermensional?

- A la cascada interdimensional- aclaro Dende- podría ser una explicación para que no notáramos su ki pero es difícil encontrar una dimensión si tuviera una pista sería más fácil, pero…depende de la dimensión que ha ido puede que esté en peligro

- Pero Dende donde demonios esta mi hijo?- dijo Goku sin entender la mitad de lo que decía su amigo verde.

- Tranquilízate Kakarotto que Goten puede ser un vago que no entrena como se debe pero sabe defenderse- dijo Vegeta – A demás espero que tenga unos buenos adversarios así le servirá de entrenamiento

- Papa- le recrimino Trunks ante el comentario de su padre

- Trunks a partir de esta tarde entraras conmigo- ordeno Vegeta- Si quieres ir en busca del descerebrado de Goten vale más estar preparados para encontrarnos a adversarios mucho más poderosos de lo que podemos imaginar.

- Gracias Vegeta- dijo Goku agradecido a su " rival" y amigo- Gohan tu entrenaras conmigo

- Pero papa yo ya no lucho- se excuso Son Gohan- Tengo que prepararme las oposiciones para la plaza de profesor.

- Que es más importante para ti, ¿Una plaza de profesor o tu familia?- le recrimino Goku la negativa a entrenar para ir a salvar a su hermano- Por cierto Vegeta, Goten te devolvió las semillas Senzu?

- Tienes razón ese insecto no me llevo las semillas del ermitaño ni el equipo especial de entrenamiento antes de desaparecer- recordó Vegeta

- Tranquilos no sé porque me da que está bien – dijo Dende sonriendo

- Y llevando a las chicas por donde quiere- añadió Trunks

- Voy a decirle a Chichi todo esto, Gohan acompáñame que no me acordare de cómo era lo de la cascada rara

Al teletransportase vieron como una chichi salía de la puerta al sprint para bombardearlos de preguntas sin dejar tiempo a responder al final Goku aprovecho un pequeño silencio para empezar a hablar

- Chichi tranquila no pasa nada Goten no está muerto esta en otro lugar… se ve que atravesó una cascada rara que lo envió otro lugar y Bulma esta construyendo una maquina …como la dijo…- dijo Goku empezándose a rascarse la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a recordar

- Acuérdate Goku sino no comerás hasta que no te acuerdes- amenazo Chichi sabiendo el punto débil de su marido

- Mama Bulma está construyendo una maquina interdimensional, así cuando Dende sepa a qué dimensión fue Goten iremos Vegeta, Trunks, papa y yo- explico Son Gohan

- Eso quiere decir que iremos pronto a buscar a mi pequeño?- pregunto Chichi

- Bueno, tanto como pronto- dijo Gohan- Dende aun ha de encontrar la dimensión y Bulma cuenta que tardara quizás unos tres meses en construir una maquina de estas características

- Dende es el chico joven de la piel verde ¿no?- pregunto Chichi

- Si y mira todo el mundo ya sabes que es el dios de la tierra- explico Gohan sin saber a donde quería llegar su madre

- ¡Tú! El chico verde deja de mirar tanto y empieza a buscar a mi pequeño- amenazo Chichi dejando a padre e hijo atónitos

En la altaya de observación el namekiano se tiro hacia atrás atrayendo la atención del señor Popo y de Piccolo que salía de su entrenamiento

- Le pasa algo señor Dende- dijo el sirviente del namekiano

- No, por suerte la esposa de Goku no puede venir fácilmente hasta aquí si no ya estaría aquí para atosigarnos para encontrar a su hijo- explico Dende

- Pero hazlo rápido- dijo Piccolo preocupado - puede que esté en peligro

- Si Piccolo- dijo Dende mirando a su compatriota

_En la Corporación Capsula_

- Trunks vamos a entrenar- ordeno Vegeta mientras cogía una toalla

- Pero padre esta tarde no puedo le prometí a Mama que iría a la reunión con los inversores de la capital del Sud- se excuso Trunks

- Como quieras- bufo Vegeta y añadió maliciosamente sabiendo la reacción de su hijo- pero si encontramos al hijo del Kakarotto moribundo y muere a tus brazos porque no lo has podido defender que pese encima de tu conciencia

- A partir de mañana entrenare contigo mañana y tarde- dijo Trunks molesto por el comentario de su padre

_Altaya de observación_

Dende se tomaba un descanso después de contactar con un par de dimensiones dado que la conexión mental entre dimensiones era muy cansada dado que al existir en otro plano existencial tenía que crear una fisura para comunicarse y encontrar al dios de la tierra.

A lo lejos vio que alguien se acercaba volando o más bien dos personas se acercaban volando.

- ¡Chico verde! Si tu el chico verde con antenas deja de mirar y empieza a buscar a mi hijo- dijo Chichi volando encima la espalda de su hijo mayor aguantando una mano su camisa y la otra empuñaba una sartén como si fuera una espada

Dende y Piccolo abrieron los ojos como platos ante tal escena

- Piccolo no lo distraigas y tu sigue buscando- ordeno Chichi con voz potente mientras Gohan aterrizaba en la altaya

- ¿Hasta Cuando te Quedaras?- pregunto el namekiano temiendo la respuesta

- Hasta que encuentres a mi pequeño- dijo Chichi- ¿Qué esperas?


	5. Capitulo 4: Terapia contra la amnesia

Hola gracias por esperar intentare colgar los capítulos los viernes, Pero bueno ahora espero que disfruten de la lectura y no me cansare de repetir que aparte que ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenecen y espero sus reviews.

Por cierto gracias por el review eve-tsuki

**_Capitulo 4: Terapia contra la amnesia_**

A la mañana siguiente Hibashi se despertó y fue a comer al comedor principal aunque se moderaba no podía evitar sentir las miradas de todos al ver como comía, aunque intento que cualquiera de esos ninjas compartiera con el una charla solo encontró miradas de desconfianza y escusas baratas.

Después de comer fue a buscar al líder del clan quería proponerle que el trabajaría para ellos a cambió del alojamiento y la comida, pero antes se encontró a Hinata que iba perdida entre sus pensamientos.

- Buenos días Hinata- dijo Hibashi alegremente

- Buenos días Hibashi- devolvió el saludo Hinata- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar pero aun no recuerdo nada- dijo Hibashi Decepcionado- pensaba que después del chequeo médico y unas horas de sueño recordaría alguna cosa. Estabas muy seria, ¿qué te preocupa?

- No es nada tranquilo- dijo Hinata sonriendo- Es que a veces recuerdo demasiadas cosas.

- Y yo no recuerdo nada-dijo Hibashi serio- ya me gustaría a mí intentar evitar recordar

- Vamos a desayunar estoy segura que los otros se apuntan a ver si encontramos algún modo que te vuelva la memoria. – Animo Hinata

- Si- respondió Hibashi sonriendo

Después de llenar sus estómagos y aunque Hinata nunca lo dijese se sorprendida de cómo comía su invitado. Después de comer se prepararon para ir con sus amigos y en el umbral de la puerta la voz del padre de Hinata detuvo a ambos

- Hinata, hoy teníamos que entrenar tu Junkken ¿recuerdas?

- Si padre, me había olvidado por completo- se justifico la heredera del clan Hyuga- Pero la quinta hokage quiere vernos para ver si puede recordar algo

-Entonces atiende tus deberes con la villa y luego entrenaremos Vamos al jardín - ordeno el padre de Hinata

- Podre venir, quisiera verlos como entrenan ustedes.- dijo Hibashi

- Por mi vale – dijeron los Hyugas al unisonó

Poco después se encontraban en la oficina de la hokage donde se encontraba Sakura y el resto del equipo de Hinata. Kiba no tardo en acercarle para preguntarle si el viejo Hiashi seguía siendo tan aburrido y protocolario y Shino lo examinaba con un poco de desconfianza

- Quería decirte que quería probar de ver que si abriendo tus afectos personales puedes recordad alguna cosa- explico Tsunade

- De acuerdo, vamos allá- dijo Hibashi ansioso por recordar cualquier cosa.

En la mesa había un extraño aparato y una capsula con el numero 0 en el torso del tubo de la capsula. Primero el joven cogió el extraño aparato y se lo miro sonriendo

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Tsaunade curiosa por ese extraño aparato que no lo había manipulado por si fuera peligroso para los incautos

- Es mi teléfono móvil pero es inútil si no me acuerdo del PIN- dijo el joven

- ¿El PIN?-pregunto Hinata- Que es un PIN?

- Ya sé el PIN es el Protocolo de Inteligencia Ninja, quizás sea una marioneta metálica que se introduce por el oído de la víctima y le revienta la cabeza des de adentro- explico entusiasmado Kiba

- No, el pin es un código para encender el teléfono móvil- explico Hibashi

-Pero que hace este artefacto- pregunto Shino

- Permite llamar a otros números y contactar con otras personas que pueden estar a la otra punta del mundo- explico Hibashi

- Es un comunicador- dijo Yamato qu se encontraba en el borde de la ventana

-Yamato llegas tarde- recrimino Tsunade

- Lo siento Quinta Hokage aun estamos buscando el rastro de Kakashi- dijo el joven

- Ya me darás el informe dentro de unas horas, estoy segura que Kakashi sabe cuidarse de sí mismo- dijo Tsunade

- Si señora- dijo Yamato

- Bien continuemos, sabes que es esa capsula?- pregunto Tsunade

- Bueno es una capsula de la Corporacion Capsula, no sé que abra dentro solo hay un modo de saberlo- dijo el pelinegro cogiendo la capsula y después de pulsar el botón de esta la arrojo al suelo. Y después de un humo banco salió una caja blanca

- Vaya, eso es magia, has hecho aparecer un objeto sin usar ningún justu- opino Kiba- eres un hechicero.

- No, es solo tecnología- dijo Hibashi mientras cogía la caja y la abría – Dentro hay seis capsulas mas. La 1 es material médico, la 2 material de entrenamiento, la 3 fiesta, 4comida y bebida, 5 transportes, 6 afectos personales

- Esto es flipante- dijo Kiba emocionado

-¿Qué tipo de material médico llevas?- pregunto Tsunade

-No lo recuerdo- si quieres hacer los honores- dijo el pelinegro ofreciéndole la capsula

- Quinta Hokage sería bueno que primero mirásemos su identidad –dijo SHino

-Si- dijo Hibashi cogiendo la capsula con el numero 6

Al lanzarla esta se convirtió en otra caja que contenía tres capsulas mas cuya tarjeta informativa ponía 1: cartera, 2 Fotos, 3 Videos

Cogió rápidamente la que ponía cartera y la pulso y la lanzo expectante de obtener tantas respuestas el humo parecía disiparse más lentamente. Pero al final cuando se disipo del todo no había nada.

- Esto, esta vacía- dijo Naruto

- Quizás se te cayó en el rio- sugirió Hinata- Podemos mirar las fotos a ver si recuerdas algo

- Eres una genia Hinata- dijo Hibashi mientras la cogía y la levantaba sin esfuerzo

Al abrir la capsula de las fotos varios álbumes cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo de madera de la oficina. Hibashi cogió uno de los álbumes intermedios que sobresalía quizás eran fotos de toda su familia, pero que tipo de persona llevaría todos los álbumes familiares a todas partes. Abriéndolo al azar se encontró con una foto donde salían cuatro personas tres hombres y una mujer o mejor dicho dos hombres y un niño que reposaba encima del hombro del que parecía ser su padre dado el parecido que parecía más una copia en miniatura del hombre que un niño normal. Kiba se acerco a mirar la foto y con mirada interrogativa lo miraba a el también.

- Este no eres tu- dijo Tsunade señalando el niño

- SI que tienen un aire- argumento Kiba- los tres parecéis luchadores

- El hombre lleva un extraño ornamiento es una aureola ¿no os parece?- dijo Hinata

- Quizás sea el jefe del clan o de la rama principal- dijo Shino sin saber bien qué tipo de ornamentación era esa.

- O eres hijo de un señor feudal- dijo Kiba – Eh si es asi nos contrataras para hacer misiones verdad?

- Aquí sales con otro chico- dijo Tsunade señalando la otro foto de la otra pagina

- Si , es mi mejor amigo- dijo Hibashi

- Le recuerdas?- pregunto Shino

- No, es solo una sensación pero no se porque pero lo noto como si fuera un hermano pero no a la vez no sé si me explico- dijo Hibashi

- Así esta debe ser tu familia- dijo Yamato señalando la foto que salían los cuatro

Al pasar la hoja vieron una foto con muchos individuos que posaban para la foto todos con su forma de ponerse para la foto

- Vaya cuanta gente- se oyo una voz desde la ventana atrayendo la atención de todos

- Naruto! Que haces aquí?- pregunto Tsunade que quería esta vez el Uzumaki

- He visto que entraba el capitán Yamato y quería hablar con el- se justifico Naruto- Estáis viendo fotos?, a ver

Luego se lanzo contra el techo y permaneció adherido en el gracias a su uso del chacra

- Quiénes son?- pregunto Naruto viendo la foto de forma privillejada

- No lo sabemos, suponemos que son amigos y familiares de Hirashi

- Eres amigo de un hombre verde- dijo Naruto soltándose de una mano para señalar a Piccolo

- Supongo que sí, es una mierda no recordar nada- dijo Hibashi molesto

- Bien podemos confirmar que no hemos encontrado nada de interés- Concluyo Shino

- Creo que sería conveniente dejarlo por hoy- opino la Hokage al ver el rostro pensativo de Hibashi

- No, si quiere podemos seguir-se justifico Hibashi- solo pensaba si…bueno… si me están buscando.

- Claro que te estarán buscando Hibashi- dijo Naruto en ánimos de animarlo- por lo que sabemos eres un buen chico. Y seguro que tienes novia, vamos a ver si el idiota de Sauske lleva a casi todas de culo. – Luego se giro hacia Hinata y con voz clara pregunto- ¿A qué saldrías con el? Hinata.

- Yo…bueno…lo que pasa…- empezó a decir Hinata sin saber muy bien como entomar esa pregunta de forma tan clara y con tanto publico

- Naruto, Hinata se merece alguien mejor que yo que ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre- bromeo Hibashi logrando desviar la atención de los presentes y así lanzar un lazo a Hinata

**Hinata POV**

_" Porque habrá preguntado eso? El sabe mis sentimientos, por suerte Hibashi me a ayudado para salir de esta situación si no estoy segura que las cosas se hubieran puesto peor"_

**Kiba POV**

" _Que pretende el estúpido de Naruto? Sabe perfectamente que Hinata está enamorada de el, primero la rechaza y ahora lanza esta pregunta, Sera idiota_"

**Naruto POV**

_"¿Porque me estarán mirando todos? Si solo quería animar a este pobre que ya debe ser duro no recordad quien eres y cuando digo que puede tener novia todos se ponen a la defensiva. ¿Sera que le gustan los chicos?_

Hibashi POV

"Por_ suerte Naruto no ha seguido aunque estoy seguro que no lo ha hecho queriendo lo de poner tan nerviosa a Hinata lo que no comprendo porque Kiba se ha puesto tan tenso, ¿Puede ser que esté interesado en Hinata?_

Luego de eso fueron a pasear y se encontraron a Iruka con rostro pensativo

-Iruka Sensei, quiere que vayamos a Ichiraku?- PREGUNTO Naruto sacando a su antiguo maestro de escuela de sus pensamientos

- No hoy no- respondió Iruka – Quizás me podáis ayudar, ¿puedo pediros un favor?

- Lo que sea Maestro Iruka- dijo Naruto muy seguro

- Hablad con Tenten, des de lo de Neiji que no levanta cabeza la pobre, antes la he visto entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento siete- dijo Iruka- me preocupa que se agote con ese entrenamiento tan excesivo

- Así que sigue igual, la cosa se complica- dijo Kiba preocupado por Tenten

- Que pasa con esa tal Tenten?- pregunto Hibashi

Ella estaba coladita por el primo de Hinata- dijo Kiba- Pero este murió en el campo de batalla

- Lo siento Hinata- dijo Hibashi al hacerle recordar la muerte de un familiar y todos parecían apenados por recordar y ahora ninguno de ellos parecía tener los ánimos para sacar del pozo a esa tal Tenten

- Es nuestro estilo de vida- argumento Iruka intentando justificarlo de algún modo

- Vale iré a ver a Tenten- dijo Hibashi vosotros id a recordar a Neiji con un brindis en su memoria

Poco después el joven se planto en el campo de entrenamiento siete donde la ninja de la hoja no cesaba en su entrenamiento arrojando toda clase de armas en una diana que estaba colgada de un árbol.

- Hola Tenten, ¿Cómo haces esto?- pregunto Hibashi

- ¿Nos Conocemos?- dijo Tenten a la defensiva-¿cómo hago el que?

- Perdona me llamo Hibashi al menos provisionalmente- se presento Hibashi- y ¿cómo haces para hacer aparecer las armas?

- ¿Acaso eres el eres el desmemoriado que gano a Naruto comiendo?- dijo Tenten sorprendida- creí que era una leyenda que se habían inventado los del pueblo

Ese soy yo- dijo Hibashi- ¿Porque no te tomas un descanso?

No estoy cansada- sentencio Tenten

Hagamos una apuesta-dijo Hibashi atrayendo la atención de la ninja- si me logras herir con una de tus armas no te molesto mas ni te propondré hacer mas descansos

- Tú quieres que te mate ¿no?- dijo Tenten incrédula

Vamos ¿acaso temes no poder herirme?- dijo Hibashi esperando que cayera en su pequeña apuesta no sabía porque pero se sentía seguro de esquivar cualquier arma- acaso temes perder

No me hago responsable de cómo quedes- dijo Tenten segura de su victoria nadie absolutamente nadie podía esquivar sus armas

- Bien y no me moveré de delante de esta pared- dijo el pelinegro poniendo la mano en un muro de madera

- Tú quieres tu funeral- dijo Tenten impresionada por la seguridad del joven desmemoriado

Después de eso ella empezó a lanzar toda clase de armas contra el joven que los esquivaba sin mucha dificultad cosa que hacía que la ninja se enojara y los lanzara con más ímpetu. Gastando su enorme rollo de armas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Tenten POV**

"_Como puede ser que haya esquivado todas mis armas si no me he contenido, bueno el principio si pero cuando lo veía esquivarlas me he dejado de sandeces y he ido con todo. Es tremendamente rápido. Pero demonios lo habrá hecho"_

- Creo que he ganado- dijo Hibashi- que te parece si nos sentamos allí y descansamos los dos

- Supongo que sabes porque estoy entrenando de esta forma- dijo Tenten- estoy segura que los otros te han enviado hacia aquí

- No negare que los otros están preocupados-dijo Hibashi-pero he venido por iniciativa propia seguramente Sakura me mataría si superia como he conseguido que descansases

- Ya veo que estas enterado todo - dijo Tenten abatida- Para que quieres hablar, el está muerto y por mucho que hable no lo devolverá la vida

- Ya pero aunque duela es bueno recordarlo asi permanece vivo dentro de ti-dijo Hibashi-Para mí, mi familia y mis amigos están muertos dado que no los recuerdo solo tengo sensaciones pero nada más.

- Vale, se ha acabado el descanso y de lamentarnos, que te parece si lo vuelvo a intentar y esta vez te daré-dijo Tenten sonriente

- Bueno, quien sabe, quizás me des- dijo Hibashi devolviéndole la sonrisa

- ¿Que parte de guardar reposo o de descansa no entiendes?-dijo Sakura enfadada-He visto como te lanzaba toda clase de armas y tu tan pancho. Tenten como se te ocurre lanzarle tus armas y si le llegas a abrir la cabeza? Ahora me acompañareis los dos , Tsunade quiere organizar un grupo de búsqueda

- Es que me aburría- se justifico Hibashi

- Ir de compras es divertido, leer libros es divertido dejar que te intenten matar no es divertido-dijo Sakura de forma enojada- venga vamos


	6. Capitulo 5: El Jinchuriki perdido

Primero quisiera disculparme por el atraso en la publicaciones pero el viernes no tenía acceso a ningún ordenador durante todo el día. Bien aquí les dejo otro capítulo como siempre Ninguno de los personajes importantes es mío bueno solo el antagonista y la antagonista que llevan nombres con cierta mitología allí lo dejo. Espero sus reviews ;-)

**_Capitulo 5: El Jinchuriki perdido_**

_En el Hospital de Konoha_

Ese mismo día en el hospital de Konoa el joven extranjero reposaba esperando la reprimenda de la hokage que según Naruto eran temibles. Al fin oyó unos pasos acercaban y algo le decía que era la líder del pueblo que venía a darle una "charla" de lo que podía hacer y que no.

Sus cavilaciones siguieron hasta que dos hombres aparecieron en la puerta uno de ellos lo conocía era un tal Yamato y tenía el rango de capitán según lo que había oído a Naruto. EL otro no lo reconocía pero parecía el padre de Lee quizás ese era Maito Gai

- Yamato ¿verdad?- pregunto Hibashi

- Si, al parecer lo que recuerdas lo recuerdas bien- bromeo Yamato

- ¿Este el chico que gano a Naruto comiendo?-pregunto Gai- Así que no recuerda nada, aunque sea muy improbable que lo conozcas pero uno de los nuestros desapareció al mismo tiempo que apareciste tu. Dado que no hemos encontrado a mi gran rival al hijo de Colmillo Blanco, el ninja que copia o dicho de otro modo a Kakashi el del Shanringan.

- Gai, no te andes por las ramas que no tenemos todo el día- dijo Yamato

- Si, si, ya llego a la cuestión, dado que no lo hemos encontrado por las cercanías ni vivo ni muerto he pensado que mi gran rival puede que seas tú- Sentencio Gai señalándolo

- Ah vale quiere que luchemos- dijo Hibashi emocionado según lo que había oído ese individuo era el mejor ninja en lo referente a Taijutsu

- No, no, si no Tsunade nos mataría a todos- dijo Yamato- a vosotros dos por pelear y a mí por dejaros. Ha venido con nosotros Ibiki para averiguar si eres Kakashi Hatake que estuviera disfrazado en una misión encubierta y hubiese olvidado quien era

- Pero y las fotos y todo lo que llevo, y esas sensaciones- se excuso Hibashi

- Podría ser una historia inventada para conseguir credibilidad ante los enemigos. Todo el material puede ser bien una prueba que le sirviera de coartada en caso de ser descubierto.

- ¿Puedo entrar ya? Tengo otras cosas que hacer- dijo Ibiki fastidiado

- Vale , si eso me ayuda a recordar quién soy , adelante- dijo Hibashi esperanzado

- Vamos allá, Justu de ojos analizantes- dijo Ibiki mientras hacia los sellos correspondientes para completar el Justu.

Después de eso sus ojos se volvieron de color verde y en ellos aparecieron unos puntos como si fueran de un radar. Hibashi se lo miraba asombrado por mucho que aia peleado con ninjas y sabía que podían hacer cosas asombrosas como hacer copias de ellos mismos o de sus amigos.

**Ibiki POV**

"_Este chico tiene un extraño poder no es chakra , es más volátil y más peligroso sin duda no es Kakashi, Su potencial es enorme aunque tiene un punto bloqueado quizás sea la causa de su pérdida de memoria. Se lo desbloqueare aun que pueda ser peligroso tengo dos de los ninjas más poderosos de Konoha_"

- Levántate chaval y dame la espalda- ordeno Ibiki

- Vale, eso me ayudara a recordar?- dijo Hibashi mientras obedecía

- Jutsu del desbloqueo universal- dijo Ibiki golpeando la parte posterior de la columna vertebral

Cuando golpeo al joven este lanzo un grito atronador que travesó todo el hospital haciendo que Sakura apareciera por la puerta para encontrase con el joven tumbado en el suelo dando vueltas por el suelo cogiendo el punto de impacto. Sus venas del cuello ahora resaltaban y se había puesto rojo como si estuviera ardiendo. Al cayó en el sueño de la inconsciencia.

- Sakura avisa a la quinta hokage- dijo Yamato

- Si- dijo Sakura mientras pensaba "acaso será un Jinchuriki de algún biju desconocido.

_En la base secreta de Ralupop_

Setlaife entraba en la sala de reuniones de su superior para rendir cuentas sobre su fracaso frente los ninjas de Konoha

-Los otros me dijeron que no pudiste derrotar a un adolescente. ¿Eso es cierto?- dijo Trew entre las sombras

- Pero señor. Ochamac fue derrotado sin ningún problema, mientras que yo luche contra ese chico y casi elimino a la Hyuga.

- Por eso te daré otra oportunidad- dijo Trew - Tienes que buscarme al Jinchuriki perdido

- Se refiere al Jinchuirqui legendario el que alberga el poder de Ralupop- dijo Setlaife- como demonios encontrare este maldito demonio.

- A llegado a mis oídos que va hacia Konoha en busca del contenedor de Kyubi para matarlo- dijo Trew- cree que Kyubi mato a sus padres cuando en verdad fe el mismo

- Sabe que aspecto tiene? -Pregunto Setlaife

-No, solo se que es joven, de la misma edad que el Jinchuriqui de Kyubi- dijo Trew

-Eso explicaría la fuerza que tenia- dijo en voz alta Setlaife-Creo que ya se quien es el Jinchuriqui.

-¿ Quieres decir que el joven que te derroto era el jinchuriki perdido?-sugirió Trew

-No encuentro otra explicación de cómo un maldito joven insolente me pudiera ganar- argumento Setlaife con el orgullo herido

- Esta vez iréis dos-dijo Trew- os partiréis el terreno, Setlaife iras hacia las cercanías de la Aldea de la Hoja mientras que Esteno ira hacia la antigua aldea del sonido.

-Por fin me dejas salir de esta madriguera-dijo Esteno alegremente mientras su rostro quedaba en la sombra- me voy a divertir bastante buscando a ese joven.

-Esteno, pero tienes que pasar desapercibida no nos conviene que descubran nuestros planes hasta que no sea demasiado tarde para ellos.

- Ya veo que será aburrido- dijo la chica

La ninja renegada se fue de la base y empezó su camino hacia la antigua aldea del sonido solo había encontrado un par de pequeñas aldeas pero al parecer un mal sin nombre había empezado a atacar la zona.

**Esteno POV**

_"Puede ser que Setlaife tuviera razón dado que al parecer ese chico desconocido había utilizado un extraño poder. Pero no entendía ese afán para ayudar a los de Konoha no le cuadraba con la idea de matar al contenedor de Kyubi. Pero quizás era una estrategia para ganarse la confianza y luego matar al jinchuriki de Kyubi." _

Al final llego a un poblado mejor dicho lo que en un pasado había sido un poblado dado que ahora había un silencio tan sepulcral que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. A su paso encontró varios cadáveres de los cuales la mayoría estaban desmembrados. Al parecer a alguien se había tomado su tiempo.

Al final encontró ha alguien con vida que no era más que un joven que aun temblaba de terror. El chico parecía estar en otro mundo sin duda estaba en shock.

- Tu, insecto, dime que ha pasado aquí- dijo Esteno

- La muerte visito la aldea en forma de niño, cuando nuestro líder le dijo que no sabíamos nada de sobre el contenedor de Kyubi nos ataco como un demonio con alas. –dijo el joven con los ojos perdidos

- ¿Donde se fue?- Pregunto Esteno-¡ si valoras tu vida dime donde se fue!

- A la montaña del lobo- contesto asustado el aldeano

La ninja renegada dudo en si matarlo o no pero al final el pobre aldeano siguió viviendo viendo horrorizado lo que quedaba de su aldea. Mientras tanto Esteno siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cueva.

El aire estaba cargado con el olor de la sangre y de la muerte mientras que unos ojos de un color azul eléctrico se clavaron en ella en la oscuridad.

- Lárgate antes que me plazca matarte- dijo una voz joven cargada de rabia

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?- respondió Esteno- Me dejas vivir y te llevare ante Kyubi y su portador.

- Parece un trato razonable – dijo el joven mientras salía a la luz dejando ver que su piel había tiras azuladas de color eléctrico alrededor de los ojos como si llevase una venda al llegar a la chica la advirtió- Si haces algo raro te matare

Esteno miro los cadáveres de la zona y supo que su plan de llevarlo ante Trew tendría que sufrir algún que otro cambio, pero ya tenía un plan alternativo, lo llevaría y lo dejaría luchar contra Naruto el portador de Kyubi y como seguramente no lo vencería luego lo llevaría ante Trew así estaría más dispuesto a negociar para atacar la aldea conjuntamente.

En un par de días llegaron a las cercanías de Konoha allí se encontraron pequeños escuadrones de ninjas que si tenían la suerte de no verlos seguían con vida si no corrían un trágico final.

- Parece que están buscando a alguien- sugirió Esteno

- Eso explica la presencia de todos estos insectos de Konoha- dijo el Jinchuriki

- Por cierto aun no me has dicho tu nombre- pregunto Esteno, ella se había presentado pero ese joven parecía ir a su aire y no se había presentado a sí mismo.

- No tengo nombre dado todos aquellos que alguna vez lo conocieron si alguna vez tuve tal cosa ahora no son más que carne para las bestias. Pero me puedes llamar Destructor

- Suena mal ¿que te parece Hades?- dijo Esteno

- Llámame como quieras solo no te interpongas en mi camino- dijo el chico apodado como Hades

- Allí hay uno de los grupos descansando, vamos a ver que buscan- dijo Esteno

- Verdad que no están buscando al portador de Kyubi- dijo Hades con desprecio- pues no me interesa

- La información es poder –dijo Esteno- Quizás el Jinchuriki de Kyubi es uno de los que están buscando sea lo que sea a quien estén buscando.

- Vamos a escuchar lo que dicen- dijo Hades ansioso para obtener alguna información de su ansiada venganza

En el suelo el equipo de Konoha reposaba contra un árbol mientras los otros tres estaban tumbados en la vegetación.

-Chicos se acabo el descanso tenemos que encontrar a Kakashi- dijo el capitán mientras dejaba de estar en contacto con el árbol

-Pero capitán Andros, Kakashi es famoso por llegar tarde-dijo uno de los ninjas subordinados

- Llegar tarde es una cosa y desaparecer es otra cosa muy distinta-respondió el capitán Andros

- Vosotros sí que despareceréis si no respondéis a mis preguntas-dijo Hades mientras bajaba del árbol atrayendo la atención de los ninjas de Konoha.

- ¿Quienes sois?- pregunto uno de los subordinados del capitán Andros

- Eso depende, si me respondéis a lo que quiero saber quizás sea quien os deje vivir sino soy vuestra muerte.- dijo Hades

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezó una pequeña escaramuza que hizo que los pájaros volaran lejos del peligro pero al final el demonio vestido de adolecescente ataco tan rápidamente y tan feroz que mato a tres de los ninjas y uno de ellos no era otro que el capitán Andros y dejando a un cuarto mal herido.

Luego cogió a los cuerpos de los tres muertos colocándolos señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el herido. Luego se fue delante del herido y con una sádica sonrisa y con voz terroríficamente severa.

- Recuerda a decirle a ese tal Naruto que si quiere evitar más muertes innecesarias se presente en este lugar. A partir de la semana que viene no ha venido empezare a matar a un caminante cada dia.

Poco después el equipo de Shikamaru encontró el CHunnin temblando como una hoja.

Poco después ingreso al hospital

- Sakura ¿ Cómo se encuentra Fujitsu?- pregunto Kiba alarmado por su amigo

- Tranquilo Kiba se pondrá bien – tranquilizo Sakura- Por cierto sabes qué relación tiene con Naruto?

- La normal bueno lo conoce de vista y poco mas- explico Kiba por saber tanto interés por Naruto- ¿Porque no me dejáis ver a Hibashi?

- Tráeme a Naruto e intentare que puedas verlo un rato- dijo Sakura

- Pero porque no nos dejáis verlo- dijo Kiba molesto- ¿Que ha pasado para que no se le permitan visitas?

- Esto lo tienes que discutir con la Hokage- dijo Sakura

- Pero no me puedes avanzar nada?- pidió Kiba mirando tiernamente a ver si la técnica de ojos de cachorro le servían para obtener información

- Cuando me traigas a Naruto te hare un resumen de la situación de Hibashi- dijo Sakura

- Volveré antes que caiga el sol- dijo Kiba antes de salir del hospital como un rayo. A la puerta del Hospital estaba Akamaru que se levanto cuando la voz de su amo le dijo- Vamos Akamaru tenemos que ir a buscar a Hinata y a SHino luego iremos a buscar al tonto de Naruto.

Al poco rato llego a la mansión de los Hyuga para encontrarse con su excompañera de equipo.

- Hinata,¿ te gustaría saber algo de Hibashi?- dijo Kiba sabiendo la respuesta de su amiga

- Si, ¿sabes algo?- pregunto Hinata ansiosa

- Aun no, primero tenemos que encontrar a Naruto- dijo Kiba- Después Sakura nos contara lo que sepa ya sea por las buenas o por las malas

- Sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a Shino asi vamos todos juntos como cuando éramos genin- sugirió Hinata- Pero ¿dónde debe estar?

- Ese bicho enorme seguro que está en el bosque con sus amiguitos- dijo Kiba empezando a saltar entre los primeros arboles

Como era de esperar encontraron el Aburame recolectando insectos para sus jutsus al verlos paro de recoger los diferentes tipos de insectos de la zona y dijo:

- Me asustáis los insectos- se quejo el Aburame

- Tenemos que encontrar a Naruto – dijo Kiba

- Bien, vamos a ponernos en movimiento- dijo Shino

No tardaron en encontrar al portador de Kyubi en un valle luchando contra múltiples de sus copias. Por lo visto las copias atacaban combinando sus ataques contra el original.

- Naruto! ¿Deja de jugar? – dijo Kiba- Tienes que venir con nosotros

- ¿A dónde?- dijeron todos los Naruto

- Al hospital- respondió Shino con tono sombrío habitual en el

- Si estoy bien- respondió Naruto creyendo que era por su propia salud

- No es por ti…es…bueno es por un herido que dice tu nombre- dijo Hinata nerviosa

- ¿Solo repite mi nombre?- pregunto Naruto

- Si ahora vamos- dijo Kiba tenso

Los cuatro ninjas fueron hacia el hospital cuando el sol empezaba su declive cuando llegaron al hospital.

- Sakura aquí tienes a Naruto ahora déjanos ver a Hibashi- dijo Kiba deseando hablar con su nuevo amigo

- No chicos ahora no puede ser- dijo Sakura

- ¿Porque Sakura?- pregunto Hinata preocupada- ¿Le ha pasado algo malo? ¿Ha enfermado?

- ¿Ha recuperado la memoria?- pregunto Shino

- No, no y no , ahora mismo lo están interrogando los ANBU- Dijo Sakura sin pensar

- ¿Los ANBU? ¿qué demonios quieren de él?- Pregunto Kiba enojado empezando a olfatear el Hospital para encontrar el rastro de su amigo.

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo resonó en toda la planta del hospital y un ANBU travesó la puerta estampándola contra la pared. Dejando ver una sala oscura iluminada por una extraña luz azulada que brillaba en la oscuridad

- Hinata, usa tu Byakugan a ver que les están haciendo- le ordeno Kiba

- Vale, Byakugan – dijo Hinata activando la herencia del clan Hyuga- veo a Hibashi, está rodeado de una aurea hay una cosa que no cuadra, hay algo que está mal, no puede ser.

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?, ¿Hibashi está bien?- pregunto Kiba preocupado por el estruendo y el rostro preocupado de su compañera

- Hibashi, esta raro, ahora ha vuelto a normalizarse no se qué energía era esa pero no era chackra y además ahora ¡Hibashi tiene cola!- exclamo Hinata

Que les ha parecido el Capitulo, mas sorpresas en el proximo capitulo


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Quién eres tú? Insecto

**_Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten tanto leyendo como yo escribiéndolo y les animo a dejar sus comentarios para mejorar este escrito. No me pertenece ningún personaje bueno alguno que otro de los secundarios pero nadie importante todos pertenecen a las series de Dragon ball Z Y Naruto _**

**_ Capitulo 6: ¿Quién eres tú? Insecto_**

Los cuatro guerreros se entrenaban en la sala del tiempo mientras que los golpes volaban sin miramientos haciendo retumbar las paredes del tempo . Tres cometas dorados y uno azulado luchaban sin cesar.

- Venga Gohan que estas lento- le dijo Goku mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula lanzándolo contra el suelo.

- Pero padre, que esperabas solo llevo un par de días de entrenamiento- dijo Gohan limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su boca.

Mientras tanto la estirpe real de los sayajins combatía entre sí con igual dureza o incluso más dado que vegeta no se refrenaba e incluso había logrado que su hijo llegara al estado de super sayan dos

- Trunks quieres hacer el favor de concertare- ordeno Vegeta de mal humor- Kakaroto puede transformarse en supersayan 3 y yo aun no lo he logrado

- Pero padre, de eso a quedar medio muerto- dijo Trunks frente la orden de su padre

- Así me hare mas fuerte así que atácame con todas tus fuerzas- ordeno de nuevo Vegeta- No dejare que un guerrero de clase baja me supere.

Cuando los combates se reanudaron la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un Namekiano que hizo que los golpes cesaran y todos los ojos se centraran en el. El joven namekiano dijo:

- Siento molestaros , pero he conseguido encontrar algo interesante

- ¿Has encontrado la realidad donde está Goten?- pregunto Trunks esperanzado

- No y si- contesto Dende

- A ver si lo entiendo- dijo Vegeta con un tono malhumorado- ¿nos has hecho parar nuestro entrenamiento por un estúpido juego de adivinanzas?

- Lo que quiero decir es que… hay alguien que no tendría que estar aquí-dijo Dende

- ¿Uno que está muerto?- pregunto Gohan

- No, bueno no lo sé, sé que no pertenece a este universo- dijo Dende ante la atenta mirada de los que llevaban sangre sayana.

- ¿Es muy fuerte?- pregunto Goku empezando a emocionarse-¿puedo pelear contra él?

- Sí, pero vigilad su energía es extraña- dijo Dende- Goku te enseñare en que dirección esta y tu mismo notaras una energía diferente a las demás como si no hubiera que estar aquí.

- Vamos a recibir a nuestro " invitado" –dijo Goku saliendo de la sala para ubicarse al exterior del templo.- será mejor que nos transportemos cerca y lo abordemos des de allí

- Entiendo , Kakarotto- Dijo Vegeta sonriente por una posible pelea- No quieres mostrar nuestras habilidades antes de tiempo

- Vamos- dijo Goku- poned una mano en mi hombro todos

EN un claro lejano un hombre miraba su alrededor confuso, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación que estaba lejos de su casa, pero eso no parecía ser obra de ningún enemigo, todo lo que se acordaba era acercarse a una extraña luz en la cascada y tuvo una sensación que era succionado por esta a un lugar desconocido. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar extraño y quién sabe si hostil. En ese momento una voz a su espalda le alerto que no estaba solo.

- Tu, insecto, Dime quién demonios eres- dijo un hombre con el pelo de punta vestido con una ropa de entrenamiento azul y una armadura extraña encima de esta

- Me han llamado de muchas formas pero nunca "insecto- dijo el hombre perdido- y usted me podría decir ¿quién es? Y ¿dónde estoy?

- Vaya, Dende exageraba con este payaso, su ki es ridículo comparado con el nuestro- dijo el hombre del pelo de punta- Yo soy Vegeta príncipe de la especie sayajin. Y ahora dame tu nombre o no quedaran ni tus huesos, y ¿porque ocultas tu rostro tras esa estúpida mascara?

- Vegeta no seas malo- dijo otro guerrero vestido con un gi naranja y que debajo podía ver la camiseta azul que se puso al lado del guerrero conocido como Vegeta-Perdónale es que es muy orgulloso y hace tiempo que no peleamos con nadie bueno…nadie que valga la pena pelar

- Kakarotto no muestres debilidad ante un posible enemigo- dijo Vegeta- Y no te pedido que te disculpes por mi

- Parece que busca pelea señor Vegeta príncipe de los sayajins-dijo el hombre enmascarado- Me llamo Kakashi Hatake y soy un Jounin de Konoha del País del Fuego.

- ¿Ko…que?- dijo Goku- donde esta ese país del fuego?

- Pues… estaba en él cuando una extraña cascada de agua me trago llevándome hasta aquí- explico Kakashi

- Perdone señor Hatake, ¿no habrá visto un joven de mi edad, pelinegro?-pregunto Trunks

- No chico, no he visto a nadie- dijo el ninja que copia

- Ahora le contaremos todo, si no le importa le levaremos a otro lugar para hablar de este asunto- dijo Gohan – No le haremos ningún daño a menos que nos de algún motivo

- De acuerdo, pero me tendréis que guiar- dijo Kakashi

Todos les presentes menos el ninja se acercaron al que vegeta había nombrado como Kakarotto y le pusieron la mano encima del hombro mientras el ninja se los miraba con cara de no entender nada.

- Vamos insecto toca a Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta con su humor habitual

- Si, pero ¿ Cuando iremos?- pregunto Kakashi sin entender nada porque tenía que tocar a ese hombre

- Por favor no sufrirás ningún daño- dijo el hombre

Al fin el ninja toco al que ese tal Vegeta le llamaba Kakarotto posando su mano encima del hombro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba n en otro lugar concretamente en un atalaya por lo que parecía en una altura considerable dado que no había arboles a sus alrededores solo el cielo azul decoraba la escena.

- me llamo Goku y creemos que mi hijo está en tu realidad- dijo Goku

- ¿que clase de jutsu es este? Eso es de nivel de hokage- exclamo el ninja que copia

- ¿Que es un Jutsu?, ¿eso del Hokage se come?- pregunto Goku sin entender de que hablaba su nuevo invitado

- Hola, soy Dende el dios de la Tierra en esta realidad, porque por lo que parece tu no tendrías que estar aquí

Después de eso los guerreros Z le contaron al extraña desaparición del hijo menor de Goku y la teoría de las realidades

- Si vamos a tener que luchar contra ninjas sería bueno conocer sus trucos- opino Gohan

- Sois unos guerreros muy extraños- dijo Kakashi

- Podemos luchar con nuestras habilidades y tu con las tuyas , por favor no te contengas- dijo Trunks

- Pero no quiero heriros- dijo Kakashi preocupados de hacer daño a esos individuos que parecían ser ninjas de taijutsu

- Herirnos tu, un simple humano- bufo Vegeta cruzando los brazos- No me hagas reír

- Tengo entender que no sois humanos?-pregunto Kakashi tanteando el terreno

- Bueno ellos dos no- dijo Trunks señalando a Goku y a su padre- nosotros somos medio sayajins medio humanos

EN ese momento una voz salió de las escaleras que subían a la torre una voz muy conocida por los guerreros z

- Dejadmelo ver-se oyo decir a chichi a la lejanía

Si puedes desaparecer hazlo ya antes que llega la mujer de Kakarotto- dijo Vegeta

- Porque No parece peligrosa- comento kakashi y en ese momento se acordó de Tsunade y su fuerza inhumana


	8. Capitulo 7: ¿Que demonio eres tú?

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo gracias por su seguimiento y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo háganmelo saber. Gracias por avanzado por sus reviews

**_Capitulo 7: ¿Que demonio eres tú?_**

En el hospital de Konoha el chunnin llamado Fugitsu narraba su último encuentro con la muerte. Allí entre los presentes también se encontraba Kiba ahora con un posado serio. Furioso con ese par de foráneos que habían atacado a su amigo. Hinata estaba preocupada tanto por Kiba porque tan bien como lo conocía estaba segura que se lanzaría al combate contra al agresor de cabeza sin pensar un plan de batalla, pero también preocupada por Naruto dada la exigencia del extraño. Dado que ese monstruo había matado a tres chunin y malherido un cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos eso hacía pensar que aun no conocían su autentico potencial y cualquier ataque tendría pérdidas importantes por Konoha.

Allí también se encontraba Shikamaru que por orden de Tsunade era el encargado de hacer un plan de batalla para derrotar a la nueva amenaza que se cernía encima de Konoha

**_Kiba POV_**

_"Como dos individuos pudieron con ellos y además mato a tres con esa facilidad. ¿Sera un nuevo miembro de Ralupop? ¿Porque ha desafiado al estúpido de Naruto? ¿Estará bien Hibashi? ¿Porque no me lo dejan ver? No había hecho daño a nadie. Estoy seguro que podría ayudar en esta contienda."·_

- Bien mañana iré a enfrentarme a el- dijo Naruto

- No- dijo Shikamaru- No puedes ir a luchar sin un plan de batalla definido, Aun tenemos cuatro días antes que empiece a matar tenemos cuatro días para hacer una estrategia

- Que propones entonces SHikamaru?-pregunto Naruto cruzándose de brazos de forma molesta

- Iré yo a darle el mensaje que dentro de cuatro días te enfrentaras a él y así podre verlo ya analizarlo de cerca- explico Shikamaru

- No sería bueno que Naruto luchara solo- dijo Kiba- es de lógica, aunque me duela reconocerlo él es nuestra mejor carta que tenemos hasta el momento y estoy seguro que ese tío jugara sucio

- Entonces decidido, ahora ira Shikamaru a su encuentro y lo analizara – dijo Tsunade – Dentro de cuatro días mandaremos un equipo para hacer frente a esta amenaza.

Al día siguiente Shikamaru llego al lugar donde se encontraba el agresor de Fugitsu. AL llegar al lugar acordado se encontró solo pero de repente una voz sonó a su espalda.

- Tú no eres Naruto, el Jinchuriki de Kyubi

- No, no lo soy, solo soy un mensajero-dijo Shikamaru empezando a observar detenidamente al joven – Naruto vendrá dentro de tres días

- Así que solo un mensajero… sé quién eres Shikamaru Nara- dijo una voz femenina entre los arboles- vaya , vaya , la hoja nos ha tomado por idiotas ya nos puedes analizar y podéis venir a luchar cuantos queráis que solo encontrareis la muerte

- - Cállate Esteno- dijo el chico- Me puedes llamar Hades dado que todos los que vendréis moriréis sin excepción.

Después de eso exploto una bomba de humo delante de los dos foráneos y desaparecieron en la inmensidad del bosque

Después del encuentro Shikamaru fue andando pensando un posible plan pero al parecer esos dos sabían ocultar muy bien su rastro y sus habilidades sin duda series unos rivales de nivel.

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Tsunade, Shino, Choji, Ino, y Sakura lo esperaban expectantes a ver si la mente privilegiada del discípulo de Asuma ya tenía un plan de batalla.

Al final fue Naruto fue quien rompió el silencio, cuando el del clan Nara piso la entrada de Konoha dijo:

- ¿Como son?, ¿Cuantos son? ¿Crees que los puedo vender yo solo?

- No he podido averiguar mucho, solo que de momento parece que son solo dos como dijo Fujitsu – dijo el Nara- son extremadamente veloces y estoy seguro que si no les hubiese interesado mis palabras habría muerto antes de tocar notar su presencia.

- Bien que estrategia de combate recomiendas?- pregunto Tsunade

- Saben que Naruto no irá solo, así que no hace falta que sea un grupo de ataque muy reducido- empezó a decir Shikamaru- - Naruto será la pieza central. Así que lo mantendremos en juego el mayor tiempo posible. Shizune, Sakura e Ino se encargaran a curar a los heridos.

- Sizune no podrá ir- dijo Tsunade- La necesito para una operación de alto riesgo te tendrás que conformar con Sakura e Ino

-Está bien vosotras dos seréis el servicio médico – dijo Shikamaru mirándolas- estaréis protegidas por Sai Hinata y Choji- pero seréis móviles todo dependerá como se desarrolle la batalla. En la retaguarda estemos Shino y yo utilizando nuestros jutsus de larga distancia para distraer y acosar al enemigo. Para finalizar el equipo de apoyo estará compuesto por Tenten, Lee, Kiba y Akamaru que apoyaran a Naruto cuando sea preciso.

- Podríamos incluir a Hibashi en el grupo de apoyo también- dejo caer Kiba – Seguro que quiere ayudar

- No esto es impensable. Hibashi… aun se está recuperando de sus heridas y su falta de memoria podría usarse para confundirlo fácilmente – dijo Tsunade sin desvelar el verdadero motivo.

- Pero le podría informar- dijo Kiba esperanzado de poder ver a su amigo

- No, si no se pondrá pesado que quiere venir- dijo Sakura

- Vale,- dijo Kiba con tono fastidiado mientras empezaba a maquinar como hacerle llegar la información a su amigo

Aun le preocupaba las palabras de Hinata, su amigo ¿con cola?, ¿Como podía ser? Sabía que Hibashi era extraño y misterioso y desmemoriado pero no tanto.

- Kiba ¿estás bien?- pregunto Hinata al darse cuenta que su amigo se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos.

- Si, perdona Hinata no es nada solo estaba pensando en cómo se encuentra Hibashi- explico Kiba

- Estoy segura que está bien- dijo Hinata mostrando una sonrisa tímida

- ¿Sabes qué?, me importa un bledo que Hibashi tenga cola o que quizás sea un biguu o como si quiere ser un extraterrestre- dijo Kiba recuperando su voz segura- voy a ir a verlo con permiso o sin él no me iré del hospital sin verlo.

- Pero Kiba sabes que no puedes decirle nada- dijo Hinata

-¿Decirle?, Hinata eres brillante vamos a buscar a Sai- dijo Kiba cogiendo la mano del la heredera del clan Hyuga antes de empezar a saltar por los tejados en dirección al claro donde solía pintar Sai

Al final llegaron y como era de esperar Sai se encontraba dibujando a dos de los perros ninja de Kakashi

- Sai tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo Kiba

- ¿Qué pasa? Kiba ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- dijo Sai mostrando una de sus sonrisas

-Quiero que dibujes un mensaje camuflado- dijo Kiba

-¿Un mensaje camuflado?- pregunto Sai sorprendido sin saber muy bien a qué se refería su amigo

- Si, no te hagas el tonto- dijo Kiba enojado- que tienen forma de animales pero se pueden poner encima de una superficie y es un mensaje

- Ah ese tipo de mensajes- dijo Sai- ¿Acaso quieres mandar un mensaje secreto a ese tal Hades?

- No, Idiota- dijo Kiba enojado- Quiero mandarle un mensaje a Hibashi

- Pero si Sakura se entera nos matara a los dos- dijo Sai conociendo el temperamento de la Haruano

- Por eso vale más que no se entere- dijo Kiba

- ¿Lo has escrito ya?- pregunto Sai

- Por supuesto, toma- dijo Kiba mientras le entregava un pergamino

- ¿A ver?- dijo Sai mientras se disponía a abrir el pergamino

- No, tu solo has tu justu y transfórmalo en un animal- se quejo Kiba

- ¿Qué animal quieres que sea?- pregunto Sai

- Un perro, como Akamaru- dijo Kiba


	9. Capitulo 8: La calma antes de la Tempest

Espero que les guste este capitulo como lo he dicho en todos los capítulos o casi ninguno de los personajes principales es mió y no escribo con fines lucrativos solo por ocio.

Cualquier sugerencia o comentario ya saben me pueden ponerlo por los reviews o por mensaje privado

**_Capitulo 8: La calma antes de la Tempestad_**

Ahora todos habían empezado a entrenar para el gran encuentro. Aun asi Kiba no paraba de pasarse por el Hospital para intentar ver a Hibashi.

- Kiba, No puedes- le dijo Sakura como las anteriores

- Pero solo le quiero dar este perro de tinta que me ha dibujado Sai para que no se sienta solo- dijo Kiba

- No será un perro hablador como Pakun- replico Sakura mirando de cerca el perro de tinta

- No sabia que Sai pudiese hacer dibujos parlantes- dijo Kiba sorprendido

- Pero ese no es el caso no puede verlo nadie- dijo Sakura

- Venga Sakura es mi amigo casi podría decir que es como mi hermano- dijo Kiba intentando hacer pena

- La hokage me matara pero tienes cinco minutos- dijo Sakura cediendo al fin- Sigueme

- Gracias te debo una- dijo Kiba mostrando su mayor sonrisa y abrazo a Sakura cosa que la cogió por sorpresa – Ven Tintado vas a conocer tu nuevo amo.

Los tres fueron hasta la habitación de Hibashi situada al fin del pasillo. Al entrar parecía entrar en otro mundo, otro mundo más oscuro donde solo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba la estancia. La habitación no tenía mucha ornamentación o para ser mas exactos no tenia ninguna solo se podía ver una mesilla de noche y una cama, una cama diferente a las otras dado que tenía correas a la altura del pecho, al codo y muñeca y a los tobillos. Aunque estaba cubierto con una sabana podía notarse que estaba inmovilizado y que algo entre las piernas se movía libremente.

- Sois idotas o los hacéis os habéis metido en mi cabeza no se cuantas veces y no habéis encontrado nada, siento lo de vuestro amigo pero el ataco primero- dijo Hibashi soñoliento creyendo que hablaba con alguno de sus carceleros.

- No se de que hablas, pero si quieres me voy- dijo Kiba haciendo el gesto de ir hacia la puerta

- Kiba, no puedo creerlo eres tu no es un jutsu raro ni una ilusión verdad?- pregunto Hibashi alegre mientras que su cola se movía activamente a causa de su alegría

- Es cierto lo que dijo Hinata, ¡tienes Cola! Ya se como sacarte de aquí- dijo Kiba volviendo a mirar a su amigo

- Como?- pregunto Hibashi esperanzado

- Te puedo adoptar, no eres un perro pero bueno- dijo Kiba antes de empezar a reír

- Maldito Idiota- dijo Hibashi antes de unirse a la risa con su amigo- Pero, ¿estáis bien?, ¿no os han atacado mas ¿verdad?

- Si, tu tranquilo- dijo Kiba- además eso te lo tendría que estar preguntando yo no crees. Por cierto te he traído un regalo.

- Vaya perro mas raro- dijo Hibashi al observar al perro

- Es un perro de tinta, lo dibujo Sai- explico Kiba-te hará compañía , trátalo como si fuera Akamaru y cuando estés solo ordénale lo que sabe hacer y lo hará Eso si luego dile que pare

- Venga Kiba vámonos- dijo Sakura solo entrar- Hola Hibashi como te encuentras?

- Ahora mucho mejor gracias por dejarme tener esta visita- dijo Hibashi agradecido

- Bueno amigo ya mirare de adoptarte y cuida de Tintado- se despidió Kiba

Al irse Kiba lucia su mejor sonrisa e iba casi saltando de alegría estaba seguro que si el tuviera una cola ahora estaría moviéndose de lado a lado como hacia siempre Akamaru. Habia podido entregar el mensaje sin nin gun problema ahora solo quedaba que Hibashi hubiera entendido el mensaje.

De mientras en la habitación el pelinegro osbervaba el perro con detenimiento y le dijo:

- Así que tu eres Tintado, no se me ocurre mejor nombre – mientras el perro se lo miraba y brincaba por la habitación alegremente.

**Hibashi POV**

"Que habrá querido decir Kiba con eso de le ordene que me muestre lo que sabe hacer, quizás haya hecho una de esas cosas raras con las manos que les dicen jutsu. Solo tengo que probarlo"

- Tintado muéstrame tus habilidades- dijo Hibashi con voz imperante

Lejos de lo que esperaba el perro se deshizo contra la puerta y con letra grande y clara decía:

"Hibashi si lees esto es que mi plan ha salido bien y te he podido dar el perro de tinta. Bueno espero que estés bien aunque estoy seguro que es lo que me dirás cuando nos veamos.

Cambiando de tema: un ninja llamado Hades ha atacado a un equipo de Chunnin ( son ninjas del mismo rango que yo) y dejo un mensaje para Naruto( al rubio que venciste comiendo) pero iremos un grupo como avanzadilla para eliminar esta amenaza. Estoy seguro que no te habrán contado nada por miedo o bien que seas de la panda de los de Ralupop o bien porque no te pongas pesado que quieres pelear (que creo que es la mas lógica) Bueno en todo caso actúa como si no supieras nada.

Tranquilo que si necesitamos tus habilidades especiales este perro se convertirá en un mensaje. Espero que no lo tengas que ver.

Hinata me dijo que tenías cola. ¿Pero que demonios eres tu? Seas lo que seas eres mi amigo

Hasta Pronto

Kiba Inzunake

PD: Para que vuelva a ser un perro tienes que decirle que pare.

- Para tintado- dijo el pelinegro volviendo a ver el perro animado de antes del mensaje.-Kiba sin duda eres un genio

La semana siguió de lo más tranquila lo que le hizo suponer que ese tal Hades era una verdadera amenaza y todos sus esfuerzos estaban centrados en detenerla. Aun así el día antes del combate recibió una visita inesperada

- Hola Hibashi- dijo Tsunade

- Señora Hokage ¿a que debo el gusto?- pregunto Hibashi aburrido de no poder hacer nada

- Pareces calmado, bueno quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Como lo hiciste para dejar inconsciente a un ANBU de un solo golpe?

- Mas que calmado aburrido- especifico Hibashi- pero exactamente no se como lo hice solo se que me enfureció y el fue quien me ataco primero- especifico el joven- solo fue defensa propia

- Supongo que no lo sabrás pero mañana tendrá lugar un enfrentamiento por el bien de la aldea contra un temible enemigo- explico Tsunade-¿no pareces sorprendió?

Hibashi pov

"mierda ahora que le digo, que el perro que tengo en verdad es un mensaje secreto y me hablaba de este tema contra sus ordenes, ya se"

- Porque tendría que sorprenderme total tampoco me dejareis ayudar y poco puedo hacer aquí encerrado- dijo Hibashi mirando fijamente a los ojos de la Hokage-han tenido suerte con la búsqueda de ese tal Kakashi?

- No, aun no. No hay rastro de el quizás lo encontraron los enemigos- dijo Tsunade queriendo alejar esa posibilidad de su mente

- No lo creo- opino Hibashi atrayendo la atención de la hokage- por lo que me han contado es muy hábil y si esta cautivo lograra escapar

- Buena observación- dijo Tusnade agradecida que alguien mas creyera que Kakashi podría escaparse de cualquier imprevisto que le hubiera surgido-parece ser que eres un autentico optimista

- Eso parece- dijo Hibashi mirando el techo de la habitación

- He dado orden a los ANBU que no te sometan a mas interrogatorios- dijo Tsunade-Gracias por no ser un enemigo


	10. Capitulo 9: Despertando

**_Aquí les dejo otro episodio como de costumbre digo y es la verdad la mayoría de personajes no son míos son de las series de Naruto y aunque no haya aparecido en este capitulo los de Dragon Ball Z. Espero sus reviews _**;-)

**_Capitulo 9: Despertando_**

Naruto y los demás ninjas seleccionados se reunieron a las puertas de Konoha para ir hacer frente de la amenaza de Hades. Como capitán del grupo había Shikamaru dado que era el estratega y podía caviar el plan según la situación. EL grupo de ataque principal estaría compuesto por:

- **Shikamaru:** como líder y estratega del grupo y utilizara sus ataques alarga distancia para hostigar el enemigo

- **Naruto:** dado que era el objetivo del enemigo ,

- **Sai:** dado que aparte de ser un buen ninja podía mandar mensajes ocultos en el fragor de la batalla para recibir los apoyos con la mayor brevedad el combate serviría como protector del equipo medico

- **Sakura:** como parte de los ninjas médicos y era lo bastante hábil en el cuerpo a cuerpo como para mantener a ralla el enemigo hasta que llegase alguien a apoyarla.

- **Ino:** seria un apoyo médico para no solo depender solo de Sakura y su técnica de confusión podría facilitar las cosas al grupo sin contar que podía controlar la mente de un enemigo.

- **Hinata:** seria los ojos del grupo su Byakugan podría suponer descubrir o caer en una emboscada. Sus golpes rápidos servirán para proteger el equipo medico

- **Shino:** sus bichos servirían de ataque a larga distancia hostigaría al enemigo y también como exploradores sin arriesgar la vida de sus compañeros.

- **Kiba y Akamaru:** serian el olfato del grupo y sus ataques conjuntos serian un buen apoyo si llegado el momento Naruto necesitara refuerzos.

- **Tenten:** sus técnicas de invocación de armas y su dominio podría apoyar en el cuerpo a cuerpo contra el enemigo y apoyar a Naruto cuando sea necesario.

- **Lee:** su taijutsu lo convertía un ninja apropiado para mantener alejado al enemigo de Naruto para facilitar la tarea de curación del grupo médico.

- **Choji:** seria uno de los guardaespaldas del equipo médico evitando que el enemigo los atacara en el fragor de la batalla.

El grupo inicio la marcha llegando a las horas al campo de batalla donde fueron recibidos por las mirados aburridas de los dos presentes un chico que debía ser Hades y la chica conocida como Esteno

- Al final no hemos tenido que matar a nadie- dijo Hades con tono decepcionado

- Vamos a zanjar esto de una vez por todas –dijo Naruto- Querías combatir contra mí. Pero ¿Porque?

- Tu mataste a mis padres-sentenció Hades- Kyubi asolo mi aldea

- Yo no soy Kyubi- dijo Naruto- Solo soy su Jinchurichi y su amigo

- Si eres su amigo eres mi enemigo y si te mato a ti mato a Kyubi- dijo Hades- Yo también tengo un demonio en mi interior ya lo he domado y ahora utilizare su poder para eliminarte a ti y a todo aquel que me lo intente impedir y luego iré y destruiré la aldea de Konoha por no haberte matado durante todo este tiempo.

- Si también eres un jinchuriki entiendes mi soledad- dijo Naurto entendiendo que ese tal Hades también era otro Jinchuriqui- ¿que Bigu tienes en tu interior?

- No tuve la oportunidad de encontrarme solo – dijo Hdes- Tu criatura se ocupo de eso.

- Si te dejas llevar por la rabia y el deseo de venganza no podrás dominar a tu bestia- dijo Naruto- A demás Kyubi ha cambiado y ha luchado por el bien de la humanidad y el mundo shinobi.

- Pero mi rabia y mi odio me dan la fuerza necesaria para hacer esto- grito Hades- Jutsu de los Ángeles Caídos

Del suelo aparecieron seis sarcófagos que al abrirse las puertas dejaron atónitos a los otros shinobis. En ellos se podían ver a los cuatro primeros Hokages a Jiraya y el ultimo era Neiji Hyuga.

Los ninjas de Konoha no sabían como reaccionar estaba claro que había convocado a esos precisamente porque sabía que les causaría un daño psicológico mucho mayor de que produciría otros ninjas.

- Sai, Manda un mensaje a la Hokage- ordeno Shikamaru- Que mande todos los refuerzos que pueda.

- Si- dijo Sai antes de hacer un justu donde el mensaje se transformo en una ave que salió volando

- Ahora tus amigos lucharan contra los míos- dijo Hades con una sonrisa sádica en los labios.- Vamos a ver si esta generación ha superado a las anteriores.

Los combates se emparejaron sin muchos problemas aun así eso dejaba sin plan de batalla a los de Konoha. Sai y Lee lucharían contra el primer Hokage, SHino y Tenten contra el segundo Akamaru y Kiba contra el tercero, Shikamaru y Choji contra el cuarto Ino y Sakura afrontarían a Jiraya y Hinata tendría que luchar sola contra Neiji Hyuga.

Naruto no podía evitar mirar el escenario con frustración y esperaba que los refuerzos no llegaran demasiado tarde y el luchar contra ninjas de esa categoría era una situación complicada y eso sin saber que sorpresas tendría por mostrar ese tal Hades

- Tu eres mío- dijo Hades señalando a Naruto

_En la oficina de la Hokage_

Tsunade reposaba mirando a través del gran ventanal de su despacho esperando noticias de sus chicos. Sabía que estaban capacitados para casi cualquier cosa pero no podía evitar sentir un nerviosismo dentro suyo que había hecho que hubiera preparado un equipo de apoyo que en caso de recibir la señal de auxilio irían como un rayo. Contra el deseo de los ANBU ella misma se había incluido en el grupo de apoyo dejando a las fuerzas especiales ninja en la villa para evitar cualquier ataque en su ausencia. El grupo de apoyo era un grupo fuerte pero tampoco muy numeroso. En el irían Hiashi Hyuga que aparte de ser de uno de los clanes mas fuertes de la villa estaba preocupado por su hija aunque no lo aceptara. Hana Inuzuka la hermana de Kiba también quería participar y si no vigilaba hubiera ido también la madre pero esta estaba ocupada buscando a Kakashi, Gai Mao como sensei de Tenten y Lee quería ir donde estuvieran para luchar junto a ellos. Iruka Queria ir sabia que seria uno de los miembros mas flojos pero quería ir allí estaba preocupado por Naruto y los demás y para finalizas Yamato quería ir para ayudar sabiendo que quizás el adverario seria mas complicado que Orachimaru o cualquier finalizar también se incluia ella dado que a quien quería engañar se los sentía como si fueran sus hijos y quería proteger a una parte del futuro de la aldea.

AL ver llegar la ave Tsunade dio la orden de marchar y en menos de diez minutos ya estaban en camino. El grupo de apoyo iba a una marcha forzada para llegar lo mas pronto posible al grupo de Naruto. En su mente solo había un pensamiento "_Aguantad Chicos"_

_En el campo de Batalla_

- Asi que vosotros sois Ninjas de Konoha , me alegra ver que Konoha sigue produciendo nuevos ninjas y al parecer de buena calidad- dijo el primer Hokage- Lastima que tenga ordenes de mataros

- Lucharemos con la fuerza de la juventud- dijo Lee mientras se ponía en posición de combate

- Sera interesante luchar contra el primer hokage – dijo Sai mientras miraba a su adversario con una sonrisa y cogía la espada que traía a su espalda.

- Parecéis buenos shinobis, lástima que os tenga que matar, lo siento de verdad- dijo el segundo hokage- quien me mando a mi inventar la técnica de resurrección

- No nos subestimes porque seas el segundo hokage y nosotros seamos Chunnins-dijo Tenten

- Tenten vigila- dijo Shino- no debemos fiarnos de su apariencia al fin y al cabo es el segundo hokage

- Has crecido mucho Kiba Inuzuka ya veo que no eres ese pequeño diablillo que hacia travesuras con Naurto , Shikamaru y Choji- DIJO EL TERCER HOKAGE- ¿Este es Akamaru? Que grande se ha hecho. Pero por mucho que me duela os tengo que matar

- Tienes razón no somos los mismos, hemos crecido y tú no eres más que una sombra del tercer hokage- se quejo Kiba

- Parece una versión adulta de Naruto- opino Choji

- En cierto modo Naruto es la versión joven de mi- dijo Minato , el cuarto Hokage- Veo que mi hijo ha hecho buenos amigos espero que me perdone por haberlos matado.

- Sé que fuiste el ninja que nos libro de Kyubi y que Kakashi Hatake te tiene en lo alto de un pedestal- dijo Shikamaru- Peor no te pienses que seremos coser y cantar.

- Sabias palabras chico, espero que no sean tus ultimas- dijo Minato sonriendo

- Jiraya Naruto siempre hablo muy bien de usted – dijo Ino

- Naruto consiguió descubrir la forma de ver el mundo- añadió Sakura

- Me alegra saber que él era el elegido- dijo Jiraya sonriente- por favor perdonadme pero no soy más que una marioneta un prisionero de mi propio cuerpo.

- Señorita Hinata esperó que me perdone pero no puedo hacer nada perdóneme por matarla- dijo Neiji Hyuga

- Neiji gracias a ti me hice mas fuerte no te permitiré que me mates por tu memoria- dijo Hinata Hyuga.

A partir de entonces los combates empezaron con más o menos intensidad pero al parecer los reanimados ayudaban tanto como podían a los ninjas de Konoha diciéndoles lo que iban hacer y asi poder darles tiempo a contrarrestar sus movimientos.


	11. Capitulo 10: Los Refuerzos

**Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews como veran algunos jutsus seguramente no son como en el anime o les he canviado un poco el nombre pero he intentado que la pelea sea de lo mas divertida. Gracias por vuestro tiempo y por vuestros Reviews ;-)**

**Por cierto los protagonistas no son de mi propiedad si no que pertenecen a la serie y anime de Naruto y Dragon Ball Z **

**Capitulo 10: Los Refuerzos**

Tsuande guiaba el grupo de refuerzos cuando estaban más o menos a mitad de camino Hiashi Hyuga guiaba la marcha para ver más lejos que cualquiera de sus compañeros.

- Señora Hokage, tenemos que descansar,si llegamos exaustos no serviremos de nada- opino Yamato-si no solo seremos un estorbo

- Esta bien, descansaremos una hora- ordeno la Hokage- Hiashi tu haras la guardia siento que tengas que forzar un poco mas tus ojos pero los necesitamos. Tu ahora eres nuestros ojos

- Si señora hokage- dijo el jefe del clan Hyuga

Hiashi POV

"Por lo que parece el enemigo a superado el primer grupo, ¿Tan fuertes son? ¿Habrán recibido refuerzos?"

Poco después de una hora se volvieron a poner en marcha pero aun les quedaba camino por recorrer antes de llegar y el nerviosismo se hacía presente en ellos. Cuando iban saltando Hiashi Hyuga se acerco a la hokage y le pregunto a nivel personal:

- Señora Hokage, mi hija me conto que Hibashi está retenido por los ANBU ¿Acaso es peligroso?

- Hiashi es solo una medida de precaución, pero no es peligroso- dijo Tsunade

- Es cierto lo de la cola?- pregunto Hiashi

- Sí, pero…Hinata uso el Byakugan en el hospital ¿verdad?-pregunto Tsunade

- Si pero no me lo dijo ella- conto un poco decepcionado el Hyuga- se ve que Hanabi oyó a Hinata y a Kiba hablando del tema

- Tranquilo Hiashi, Hinata y Kiba hicieron un poderoso aliado- comento Tsunade- estoy segura que Hibashi daría su vida por tu hija o por Kiba.

En el campo de batalla

Los combates seguían pero toda la atención se centraba en el combate entre Naruto ese tal Hades

- No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este momento- dijo Hades

- Te entiendo y sé lo que sientes pero pelear no es la solución-dijo Naruto-No te dejes llevar por la venganza que al final lo único que lograras será destruite a ti mismo.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme consejos?-replico hades enojado- tu el assesino de villas. El monstro de nueve colas dándome consejos de moralidad

En el interior de Naruto

- Dejame salir que voy a zamparme a ese idiota para recordar viejos tiempos-dijo el zorro enojado

- Kurama calmate- le decía Naruto intentando calmarlo-Solo busca venganza . Quiere vengar la muerte de sus padres

- Si tanto eñora a sus padres dejame que lo mande de viaje donde están ellos, eso si solo será un viaje de ida-replico Kurama

- Kurama compórtate- dijo Naruto saliendo de sus casillas

- Acepto que seas mi Jinchuriqui, que uses mi chakra pero no aceptare que me des ordenes- dijo el zorro enfadado.

- Solucionaremos esto juntos como siempre- dijo Naruto alzando el puño para que su biguu chocara su puño con el suyo

- Si pero después me lo como-dijo Kurama mostrando una amplia sonrisa y le chocaba el puño con el de Naruto.

En el campo de batalla

- Naruto ha llegado la hora de tu muerte-dijo Hades-Jutsu terrestre Boca del Infierno

De la tierra subieron varios picos dentados simulando una mandibula que intento atrapar al héroe de Konoha entre sus fauces pero este se escapo dando varios saltos hacia atrás

- Jutsu de viento espada de chakra-dijo Naruto mientras cogía el kunai y lanzaba estocadas que aunque no se podía ver se veía sus efectos en los arboles circundantes

- Jutsu de Fuego, llamas de fénix-contraataco Hades lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego contra Naruto

- Eso ha ido por poco-susurro Naruto-bien ahora seria bueno ponerme en modo biguu y acabar rápidamente y ayudar a los otros.

- ¿Qué esperas para dejar salir a tu monstro?-dijo Hades-en este estano no tienes ninguna oportunidad de…divertirme

- Kurama dame tu chakra-dijo Naruto antes de transformarse en modo biguu

- Ahora es mi turno chicho Kyubi- dijo Hades y después se transformo. Su cuerpo se rodeo un de una aurea azulada le rodearon. Las pupilas se le ampliaron y un extraño símbolo apareció en su frente como una mancha en su frente que se amplio por toda la frentre cayendo en la cara rodeando sus ojos y por sus mejillas.

- Su chakra es totalmente distinto al de los otros biguu –le dijo Kurama a Naruto mentalmente- ten mucho cuidado

Posteriormente los dos se enfrascaron en un combate de taijustu. Naruto sabia que su rival tenia mas chakra que el por lo tanto lo mas lógico era agotarlo ho herirlo en los brazos para evitar que hiciera sellos de mano posteriormente.

El combate se llevo a unos limites poco comunes , los dos peleadores se forzaban y solos se veian unas estelas roja y azul. Los golpes rompían todo lo que se ponía por delante y creaban golpes de sonido.

- Eres bueno chico Kyubi- opino Hades cansado- pero eso no te salvara

- Tu tampoco lo haces mal- dijo Naruto jadeando a causa del esfuerzo- parece que la cosa se va a alargar un poco

- Puede ser que se alargue, pero al final siempre será el mismo , tu muerte esta cerca chico Kyubi- dijo Hades

Despues de eso Hades se lanzo contra Naruto y se enfrascaron de nuevo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto sabia que si forzaba demasiado acabaría siendo su perdición . Al separarse Narto pensaba como ganar algo de tiempo para recuperar un poco el aliento

- Parece que no puedes seguirnos el ritmo –dijo Hades que aunque lo intentaba ocultar también se notaba cansado-Hagamos un trato cuando el primer de tus amigos muera seguiremos con el combate o si decides ayudarlos entonces primero matare a tu amigo y luego seguiremos con la pelea

- Con…Con mis amigos….con mis amigos no te metas-dijo Naruto volviéndose a transformaren modo biguu y atacando frontalmente a Hades

Hades detuvo el primer golpe y se empezaron a enfrascar en un combate de taijutsu puro duro. Los dos estaban tan igualados y cansados que la lucha empezaba a perder velocidad

En los otros combates de ese mismo campo de batalla:

Los shinobis de la hoja luchaban con toda su fuerza, sus enemigos los igualaban incluso los superaban pero aun asi los no muertos se esforzaban en retrasar el golpe fatal y avisaban de sus acciones para prevenir a los ninjas de konoha.

Lee intentaba mantenerse con toda su furza y la posibilidad de usar la técnica de las ocho puertas se hacían cada vez mas necesario, ya que había gastado ya su ultimo bombon Boom. Mientras tanto Sai intentaba capturarlo o como minimo mantenerlo a raya con sus bestias pero el primer hokage era habilidoso como el solo haciendo que se saliese indemne de casi cualquier ataque que le enviaran.

Al final el hokage los atrapo con un jutsu de madera dejando a los ninjas de Konoha a su merced pero fueron liberados rápidamente por Yamato que usando un jutsu similar de madera rompió los barrotes

- Estais bien chicos?-pregunto el ninja de Konoha

- Capitan Yamato-dijo Sai con una sonrisa esterilizada en su rostro

En el combate contra el segundo Hokage, Shino y Tenten emepzaban a notar el cansansio y las armas que había lanzado Tenten en canvio el segundo parecía estar fresco como si no hubiera hecho mas que calentar

- Lo siento muchachos- se disculpo el segundo pero antes que se lanzara de nuevo al combate una mancha verde lo golpeo y lo mando contra un árbol.

- Ha llegado la hora que sintáis de nuevo la juventut de Konoha-grito Gai –Tenten estas bien, cuando volvamos tendras que hacer quinientas vueltas a la ciudad con las manos y conmigo sentado en tus pies

Para Kiba y Akamaru las cosas no iban demasiado bien , Akamaru había sido herido en una de sus patas y eso lo había dejado fuera de combate mientras Kiba protegía a su amigo y compañero a toda cosa aunque eso ya le había costado una herida en el hombro cuando un kunai del tercer hokage se había alojado abriendo el paso a la sangre que se derramaba

- Lo siento Kiba, pero no puedo controlarme ahora moriras-dijo el hokage antes de empezar a hacer jutsus con las manos que no los finalizo dado que Kurenai lo golpeo derribándolo

- Lo siento suegro pero no permitiré que dañes a uno de mis exalumnos- dijo Kurenai

- Kurenai sensei pero y …- empezó a decir Kiba

- Tranquilo, esta bien-dijo Kurenai- lo he dejado en buenas manos¿ que clase de madre crees que soy?

Los que mejor parecían estar eran CHoji y Shikamaru aun asi echaban de menos a Ino para hacer su terrible combinación en grupo y la rapidez del cuarto hokage les ponía en verdaderos aprietos . Shikamaru ostigaba al hokage con la sombra imitadora pero no conseguía atraparlo y Choji solo podía proteger a su amigo cada vez mas cansado. El ya había intentado cogerle con el jutsu de la hinchazón y la bola de pinchos pero su velocidad aun seguía siendo inferior a la del rayo amarillos y gastaba su chakra inutilemente aun asi se podían considerar afortunados de ese punto muerto del combate

A Ino y Sakura el combate tampoco se le daba demasiado bien dado que Jiraya era uno de los tres sannin y se adaptaba el combate a las debilidades de sus adversarios luchando a larga distancia contra Sakura con su cabellera y ha distancia corta con Ino que ya había comprobado lo poderoso que era el Rasengan. Si no hubiera sido por Sakura ya habría perecido en combate

- Gracias frentona- dijo Ino

- De nada-respondio Sakura- además la única que te puede matar soy yo

- Lo siento chicas pero no puedo alargar mas el combate- dijo Jiraya- no me lo tengáis en cuenta

Antes que golpera a ninguna de las dos un poderoso puñetazo le mando hacia atrás creando un cráter de dimensiones considerables.

- Con mis alumnas no se mete nadie-dijo Tsunade- Estais bien chicas, que bien sienta recordar viejos tiempos

- Tsunade como siempre entrando por todo lo alto- dijo jiraya

- Tsunade mi pequeña princesa-dijo el primer hokage

- Abuelo no me digas estas cosas delante de todos- dijo Tsunade ruberizandose un poco

Pero el combate mas igualado era el de los Hyuga. Tanto Neiji como Hinata usaban su Junkken sin llegar a dar a su adversario

- Ha mejorado mucho señorita Hinata-dijo Neiji- Vigila ahora voy a usar un giro de adivinación para intentar desastibilizar su defensa.

- Gracias Neiji-dijo Hinata mientras saltava hacia atrás para ver como su primo al girar hacia un agujero circular a su alrededor.

Al aterrizar se dio cuenta que no podría mantener ese mucho mas ese ritmo al volver alzar la vista vio que Neiji abia desaparecido lo que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al ver lo salir de bajo tierra y le bloqueo los puntos de chakra de los brazos antes de empezar de bloquear los de todo el cuerpo.

Por suerte para ella cuando estaba a punto de recibir el golpe mortal alguien desvio el puño del hyuga fallecido. El jefe del clan y padre de Hinata le había salvado la vida con esa acción y luego lanzo a Neiji varios metros atrás

- Parece que la cosa se ha puesto interesante no crees chico Kyubi.


	12. Capitulo 11: Empieza el Viaje

**_Hola a todos, espero que les guste el capitulo, En este vamos ver de nuevo a Kakashi y Vegeta mostrara sus habilidades como diplomatico. Ninguno de los personajes relevantes es mio y uno que aparece que aparece y quizas de qe algun otro quebradero de cabeza pertenece a Darknecrox_**

Espero que disfruten del capitulo. Poc cierto atendiendo lo de que la historia se les hace larga entre publicaciones intentare a partir de esta semana que entramos colgar dos capitulos a la semana seguramente el miercoles y el viernes. En el caso que volviera las publicaciones solo el viernes lo diria por aqui tambien.

Disfruten y no olviden comentar

**_Capitulo 11: Empieza el Viaje_**

Kakashi no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente se encontraba muy cómodo en esa realidad y le había dado tiempo de desarrollar un par de jutsus e incluso había aprendido a volar aunque no podía igualar la resistencia de sus compañeros pero estaba seguro que sorprendería a más de uno en Konoha.

Aun así se acordaba con una sonrisa tras la máscara con su primer encuentro con Goku o como le decía Vegeta "Kakarotto"

Había conseguido trabar amistad con un señor mayor que al parecer había sido el sensei de Goku aunque no se lo imaginaba yendo a misiones. Pero eso sí, era más pervertido que Jiraya no olvidaría los ojos que puso cuando le regalo uno de sus libros escritos por Jiraya.

También disfrutaba mucho cuando hablaba con Son Gohan el hermano mayor del desaparecido que parecía ser más sensato que su padre y según decían que era más sensato que su hermano también.

Otra persona que conoció y se sorprendió por su enorme potencial fue la hija de Son Gohan. Pan que se divertía al ver le practicar el Chidori y ella le mostraba que ya sabía utilizar una técnica conocida como Kamehameha sin duda tenia potencial.

Kakashi POV

"Son tremendamente fuertes, lástima que no les hubiera conocido antes de la cuarta guerra ninja se habrían perdido a menos valiosos shinobis"

- Kakashi , Trunks me ha dicho que la maquina está terminada y Dende ha encontrado la dimensión y están llenando el depósito y mañana por la tarde iremos a tu dimensión – dijo Son Gohan- Pan quiere ir esta tarde a la ciudad quieres venir y compras algo si quieres.

- Pero no crees que un hombre como yo resaltara- dijo Kakashi mientras señalaba su vestuario

- Tranquilo que pasaras desapercibido – dijo Gohan – Por el dinero no te preocupes yo te invito

- De acuerdo pero cuando vayamos a mi…dimensión seréis mis invitados- dijo Kakashi- Me gustaría que las dos dimensiones mantuvieran el contacto.

- Sería interesante – dijo Gohan- sería bueno mandar a Pan a esa dimensión durante el verano así podría actuar con normalidad y no tendría que preocuparse de sus facultades poco comunes.

- Estoy seguro que los gennin estarán encantados- dijo Kakashi viendo que sería beneficioso por todos dado que los gennin podrían conocer otra cultura y eso quisieran o no era un enriquecimiento.

Poco después Kakashi y la familia Son iba al completo a la ciudad. Antes de ir al centro comercial encontrasen una feria A un par de paradas de la entrada de la feria un hombre anunciaba con el micro.

- Acercanse y prueben sus habilidades quien acierte a los cinco globos se pueden llevar al peluche del perro Sadnes- decía el hombre mientras mostraba el peluche de un perro por encima de su cabeza

- Si se parece a Pakun- dijo Kakashi al ver al perro

- ¿ Quién es Pakun?-pregunto Pan que se comía el peluche con los ojos

- Uno de mis perros-explico Kakashi- ¿Quieres el peluche de Pakun?

- ¡Sadnes!-exclamo Pan- papa ¿podemos hacerlo?

Todo el grupo se acerco y miro los objetos que tenía que arrojar y se vio como el ninja sonrió tras la máscara al ver que tenía que arrojar. Como si lo hubiera deseado no eran otra cosa que Shuriken pero no se veían de muy buena calidad.

**Kakashi POV**

"_Pero hay algo que no entiendo los dos individuos que lo han intentado anteriormente no tendría que haber fallado. Ahora me encantaría tener un Byakugan ahora mismo porque estoy seguro que hay trampa" _

- Señor ¿ quiere probar suerte?- dijo el del sitio ferial viendo dinero fácil

- Porque no- dijo Kakashi sonriendo mientras cogía los Shuriken

- Hay cinco globos y tiene seis cuchillos- dijo el de la feria

- Shuriquen – corrigió Kakashi- Tendría que hablar con su proveedor de armas porque son de pésima calidad, si me lo permite decirlo

- Si, si shuri…eso cuchillos- dijo el responsable mientras ponía la mano para cobrar- mire le hare una oferta especial si además de los globos le da a esa carta le daré 1000 zennis.

- Cuanto costara la partida?- dijo Kakashi sabiendo que había algo que no iba bien en esa propuesta

- Le cobrare 100 por nuestro pequeño trato, que me dice- dijo el ferista y luego cogió el micrófono y dijo- Atención a todo el mundo quiero que sean testigos que he hecho un trato con este caballero que por una partida de 100 zennis en caso que acierte a todos los globos y a la carta aparte del peluche se llevara 1000 zennis.

El experto ninja lanzo los shuriken haciendo explotar los globos dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes menos a los guerreros Z que conocían el origen del hombre de pelo plateado

**_Kakashi POV_**

" _La carta será más complicado dado que por lo que deduzco hay un tipo de imán desviando la carta hacia abajo y a los lados lo que hace que si tiras al centro la carta se va a los lados y no se clava y si la tiras a los lados se va fuera de la pantalla de la carta. Ya lo sé lo cargare eléctricamente para contrarrestar el imán."_

Al final lanzo el shuriken que se clavo en medio de la carta que no era otra que una de mister Satan. Lo que erizo los pelos al ferista al ver que ese "cuchillo" había atravesado la cara de mister Satan

Al final le dio el dinero y el peluche que rápidamente fue dado a Pan que lo celebraba cogiéndole fuertemente. Cuando el grupo se aparto el ferista fue a comprobar el imán que al parecer funcionaba perfectamente.

Volviendo a los guerreros Z fueron al mazo para mesurar la fuerza donde los demás presentes primero se burlaban al ver que la pequeña niña cogía el mazo pero las burlas finalizaron al ver como con un golpe de mazo esa pequeña e inocente niña reventaba la maquina.

Posteriormente fueron de compras al centro comercial cosa que cogió por sorpresa a Kakashi había ido al mercado de Konoha pero eso era… demasiado pero su asombro llego al máximo al ver como la esposa de Goku se transformaba en una criatura que peor que un biguu enojado cuando fue a coger lo que querían comprar.

Kakashi POV

"_Creo que ni Minato Sensei desearía luchar con ella, Estoy seguro que ella dominaría hasta a Kyubi y seguro que lo tendría como animal de compañía._

Esa noche casi no durmió, quería volver, estaba bien allí pero no le gustaba no saber nada de Konoha ni de sus amigos

A la mañana siguiente fueron a la corporación Capsula a fuera se veía una maquina enorme e incluso Bulma mostraba una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. La había hecho para que pudieran viajar diez personas para futuros viajes en caso de mantener el contacto.

Mientras Bulma le enseñaba las ventajas de la maquina como por ejemplo las diferentes salas de entrenamiento incluso una sala para poder entrenar a una gravedad superior a la de la Tierra

AL ver que también iría el chico verde que era el dios de Tierra le pregunto cómo podían dejar la tierra sin su protector haciendo que el namekiano se hecho a reír y le respondió:

- Tranquilo, nadie notara mi ausencia y además quiero hacerte un regalo

- Un regalo- repitió Kakashi curioso para saber de que se trataría ese regalo.

Trunks, y Vegeta cargaban un pequeño satélite para lograr llamar a Goten cuando llegasen a la dimensión de Kakashi aunque Vegeta lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo que si no les podía localizar por el ki no merecía que lo fueran a buscar. Son Gohan y Goku se encargaban del tema alimenticio que si fueran hombres normales lo que llevaban les duraría un año o incluso más pero ellos se lo comerían todo en una semana si llegaba.

Al llegar la tarde subieron a la nave y se prepararon para ir a la dimensión de Kakashi. Al despedirse de todos sus nuevos amigos Kakashi, Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks y Dende subieron a la nave. Al poco rato de viaje interdimensional un ruido atroz se instauro en la nave cosa que inquietaba a los presentes. Vegeta se ponía de los nervios al ver a Goku preguntar que no fuera una cosa o otra que no entendían ni las palabras que empleaban, al final el ruido finalizo y una luz roja en el panel de control empezó a parpadear

- Eso no es bueno verdad?- pregunto el ninja que copia

- No, al parecer el acelerador molecular ha creado una fisura en el casco- explico Trunks- Tranquilos lo puedo solucionar tardare un par de horas.

_Una hora más tarde_

- Bueno tardare un poco mas – dijo Trunks un poco avergonzado- tengo que cambiar toda la pieza y tengo que desmontar parte del fuselaje

- De mientras vamos hacer turismo- dijo Goku

- Espérame papa, no te metas en líos- dijo Gohan mientras alcanzaba su padre

- Kakarotto espérame que vengo contigo-dijo Vegeta

- Yo también voy- dijo el hijo del Colmillo Blanco

Al rato que los guerreros Z y el jounin de Konoha se fueran una sombra acechaba en la oscuridad. En un suspiro entro dentro de la nave y se ocultaba en lo que parecía ser la bodega de la nave

**Polizón POV**

"_No sé porque me da que esta gente tiene técnicas que se pondrá vender a buen precio al mercado_"

En otra parte de la ciudad

Goku y Gohan miraban asombrados su alrededor ese mercado con tantas especies en cierto modo era un mercado espacial

**Vegeta POV**

"Esto_ parece más el planeta Etam que la Tierra. No me gusta cómo me miran estos insectos si no me hubiera ablandado hubiera destruido este sucio planeta hace ya rato"_

- Hola viajeros, soy Nalim y puedo ser vuestro guía – dijo un humanoide con la cabeza de Pez

- No nos interesan tus servicios rufián , vete a enredar a otro- dijo Vegeta con su humor habitual

- Como podemos entenderte?- dijo Gohan-dudo mucho que hables todos los idiomas de los aquí presentes

- Chico listo- dijo Nalim- se trata de un traductor que está en la atmosfera que según la especie y su procedencia y en que hablan lo traduce. ¿Seguro que no quieren mis servicios? Les puedo ofrecer cosas que todo el mundo da por perdidas, Tengo técnicas de galaxias lejanas

- Si no quieres perder tu miserable vida será mejor que dejes de molestarme- dijo Vegeta a punto de salir de sus casillas.

- Tranquilo Vegeta, porque no seas un amargado por un rato no se acabara el mundo- dijo Goku- No ves que está haciendo su trabajo?

- No me importa lo que haga- dijo Vegeta- siempre que lo haga lejos de mi

- He conseguido algo de dinero- dijo Kakashi sonriente mientras repartía unas piezas rectangulares, al ver el aparador de un vendedor quedo clavado mirando unos extraños ojos- ¿Qué es eso?

- Son ojos de sapo- dijo el Vendedor nervioso

- No, no lo son- dijo Kakashi- ya me puede estar diciendo de donde ha sacado esos Sharingans

- Mis fuentes quieren privacidad- dijo el vendedor tirándose hacia atrás hasta chocar contra Vegeta que se había puesto tras el

- Por suerte no tienes ninguna palabra- dijo Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos- ya me puedes decir donde sacaste estos Sharing…los ojos raros o prefieres que esparza tus tripas por el suelo cogiéndole por el cuello y creando una esfera de ki a la altura de su estomago mientras sonreía

- Todo me lo traen los cazadores- dijo el vendedor asustado por la cara de Vegeta y al brillante esfera que brillaba a la altura de su estomago- Viajan a lugares muy lejanos incluso uno me dijo que podía viajar entre dimensiones no sé como lo hacen

- Dejad a nuestro comprador-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

- ¿ O si no que?- pregunto Vegeta divertido

- Moriréis, o más bien os daré una paliza que deseareis que os mate-dijo el individuo- soy Tarble el rey de los Sayans

- Eso sí que es bueno-dijo Vegeta empezando a reír

- Ese no es tu…- empezó a decir Goku pero se encontró que su hijo le había puesto la mano a la boca para evitar que terminara la frase

- Papa, estamos en otra dimensión recuerdas- susurro Son Gohan al oído de su padre

- ¿No soy quien?-pregunto Tarble enojado- respondedme si no queréis sentir mi furia

- Tan mimado como siempre- susurro Vegeta- ¿Dónde demonios esta tu hermano Vegeta?

- Vaya, vaya así que conoces a mi hermano-dijo Tarble-Siento notificarte que mi hermano murió durante la destrucción del planeta Vegeta. Raichi nos convirtió en una especie en peligro de extinción. Bueno que eso a nos encargamos a repoblar nuestra especie.

En ese momento apareció Raditz por detrás de Tarble y detrás de este apareció Nappa que aún conservaba un poco de pelo

- ¿Tiene algún problema? Gran rey- pregunto Radiz

- Raditz! Idiota –dijo Tarble- No ves que sus niveles de ki son ridículos

- Si señor- respondió Raditz avergonzado mirando fijamente a Goku

- Vaya hermano que tengo. Turles a que es el hermano mayor el que tiene que dar ejemplo ¿verdad?

- Cállate Kakarotto-dijo Raditz-ese tipo parece idiota y sois como dos gotas de agua

En ese momento Kakarotto miro a Goku viendo que su hermano tenía razón parecían gemelos lo que le impedía replicar

- Que recuerdos me trae este planeta- dijo Kakarotto cambiando de tema

- Tienes razón fuiste tú quien lo purgo, tu primera purga ¿no?- dijo Turles- Pero mira que tardar tantos años…

- Pero Turles, me lo quería tomar sin estrés y que la diversión durara hasta el final-dijo Kakarotto mirando el cielo- el hecho que destruyeran la luna también ayudo

- Vámonos, que estos individuos me dan asco-dijo Tarble antes de dar la espalda a los guerreros Z

Poco después Vegeta se puso con su postura habitual de brazos cruzados y se le notaba la vena del cuello

- Maldito Tarble en este universo aparte de ser un debilucho tiene muchos humos-dijo Vegeta

- Pues a mí me ha recordado a ti cuando nos conocimos-opino Goku

- ¿Qué dices? Kakarotto- respondió Vegeta- Yo era más…yo

- Bueno no lo sé, solo sé que me llevare los Sharingans a Konoha-dijo Kakashi

Poco después pudieron volver a la nave y empezar el viaje hacia el universo de los ninjas

**Gohan POV**

"Es_ extraño hace un momento he notado un extraño ki en la nave pero solo fue un segundo, ¿puede ser que alguien se haya colado? Bueno seguro que son imaginaciones mías. Después del encuentro con esos sayans me debe haber afectado."_


	13. Capitulo 12: La muerte de Hibashi

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, no se queden en el titulo que la historia promete. Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenecen solo la historia.

Todos los reviews serán bienvenidos y si tenéis alguna que otra sugerencia estoy abierto a vuestros consejos.

Gracias por su tiempo y hasta el viernes ;-)

**_Capitulo 12: La muerte de Hibashi_**

Aunque los ninja de la hoja luchaban con toda su fuerza sus enemigos los igualaban incluso los superaban. Ni el poder de la Hokage podía equilibrar la balanza y el agotamiento se hacía presente en ellos

_En el hospital de Konoha_

Hibashi esperaba ansioso las noticias de sus amigos al fin el perro empezó a llorar tinta y en el suelo se formo un mensaje

"¡Hibashi ven! Estamos al límite ayúdanos "

Eso fue el detonante para romper la puerta de la habitación e ir a por sus afectos personales a ver si en el fragor del combate recuperaba la memoria.

Algunos ninjas lo intentaron detener pero solo se encontraron con una mancha que desaparecía delante de sus ojos.

Al llegar a las puertas se encontró un pequeño contingente de ninjas dispuestos a detenerle y entre ellos reconoció a dos. Una era la Ayudante de la Hokage Shizune y el otro era el maestro de Naruto, Iruka

- No podrás pasar por aquí- dijo un chico- yo Konohamaru Sarutobi te detendré

- Apartaos no os quiero hacer daño pero iré a ayudar a Naruto tanto si me dejáis como si no- dijo Hibashi harto

- No pasaras chico con cola, Jutsu de multiplicación de cuerpos-dijo Konohamaru y la copia hacia una esfera de chakra- comete esto. ¡Rasengan!

Hibashi se enfado y una aura azulada se creó a su alrededor

- No me detendréis, apartaos- dijo Hibashi provocando una onda expansiva derribando a todos

- Como demonios lo has hecho- dijo Iruka mientras se levantaba aceptando la mano de Hibashi

- Lo siento Iruka, no me intentéis seguir – dijo Hibashi dando la espalda a la villa

- Ve y ayuda a Naruto- dijo Iruka- Hibashi vigila con ese tal Hades

- Descuida , traeré a Naruto y los demás de vuelta- dijo hibashi

Moviéndose por instinto siguió el rastro de ki de sus amigos ignorando cual era el significado de esa palabra concretamente corriendo con esa aurea azulada a su alrededor.

**Hibashi POV**

"¿_Que es esta sensación? Este deseo por entrar en combate, parece que lo lleve en la sangre, Espero que estén bien, ¿y esta aurea azul que es? Me siento lleno de energía pero aun así noto como si hubiera más pero no puedo y no sé si quiero acceder a ella, ¿Seré Peligroso? Basta ahora no hay tiempo de hacerse estas preguntas. Kiba, Hinata, SHino, Akamaru, Naruto y todos esperadme"_

Al llegar al campo de batalla una sensación de rabia le invadió entero, sabía que ese tal Hades se había ganado un autentico tormento y no tenía nada que perder dado que todo lo que conocía estaba en peligro en ese campo de batalla.

- ¿Hibashi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Vuelve al hospital-dijo la Hokage

- Amigo, llegas tarde- dijo Kiba sonriente

- Ya se sabe en esta hora coges mucha caravana-bromeo Hibashi

- Vaya ,vaya así que habéis traído otro amiguito –dijo Hades-Esto no te salvara nueve colas

- Yo no soy Kyubi, además tiene un nombre y es molesto que le llamen nueve colas-dijo Naruto

- Descansa Naruto yo te cubro-dijo Hibashi enojado por ser el que había herido a sus amigos-ahora yo soy tu rival.

- Antes tienes que derrotar a mis amigos- dijo Hades con tono amenazador

- No me interesan tus estúpidos amigos, tu eres el culpable y tu pagaras las consecuencias- respondió Hibashi

- A quien llamas estúpido- replico el segundo Hokage

- Calla y mira- dijo el Primer Hokage- Ese chico no es un ninja de Konoha

- Si es amigo de Konoha tiene que ser bueno aun más si quiere pelear contra el que nos controla así por las buenas.- añadió el tercero

- Me recuerda a Lee, espero que sea mejor que él y sepa algo más que taijutsu- dijo Neiji

- Parece conocer a mi hijo se le ve fuerte, tú qué opinas Jiraya sensei?-dijo Cuarto Hokage

- Primero lo vemos pelear y luego opinamos-dijo jiraya- No opinas ¿lo mismo tercero?

- Por una vez hablas como uno de mis alumnos-dijo el tercero

Hades esquivo el primer puñetazo pero no pudo evitar ser golpeado cuando Hibashi lanzo el codo hacia atrás incrustándolo en el rostro de Hades. El desmemoriado no dejaba espacio para que Hades pudiera hacer sellos de mano lo que implicaba que el combate seria básicamente de taijutsu.

Hades se estampo contra el suelo después de recibir una patada en el rostro alejándolo lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo una estrategia. Entonces Hades ataco frontalmente y justo cuando Hibashi se cubrió dos brazos de chakra le aparecieron del estomago y lo golpeara por los laterales del abdomen haciendo que la defensa del desmemoriado se resintiera lo que le permitió que Hades le lanzara un duro golpe que lanzo el amigo de Konoha contra el suelo

- Ahora prepárate para morir- dijo Hades- Llamas de fénix- lanzando pequeñas bola de fuego por la boca.

Hibashi esquivo el ataque por poco pero después recibió un puñetazo por parte de un brazo de charka que emergía de Hades

- Cuidado Hibashi!-grito Hinata al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de sufrir un golpe por la espalda.

- Cállate Hyuga- dijo Hades antes de lanzar dos brazos contra ella.

- Tu oponente soy yo-dijo Hibashi cargando frontalmente evitando que uno de los brazos llegara a su objetivo

Pero el otro golpeo duramente a Hinata dejándola en el suelo y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse solo dirigía una triste mirada a los revividos concretamente a uno de ellos.

**Hibashi POV**

_Los amigos de ese tal Hades se han reagrupado y parecen que están hablando he de vigilar seguro que están pensando una estrategia pero hay algo que no me cuadra. Sus miradas son tristes, su amigo me está dando una paliza. Porque Hinata los mira así, bueno todos los están mirando de forma triste. Pero lo más raro es que estos también miran a los de Konoha como si fueran viejos conocido y no quisieran pelear. ¿Qué demonios estará ocurriendo aquí?_

- Veo que tienes apego a los Hyuga, mira como mueren- dijo Hades- Jutsu ígneo Gran bola de fuego

Después de eso una gran bola de fuego se acercaba peligrosamente a Hinata y a su padre los dos estaban agotados y casi no se podían mover y el no podría cargar con los dos sin desprotegerse de un posible ataque de Hades

Hibashi se interpuso en la trayectoria de la bola de fuego ignorando los comentarios del padre de Hinata que decía que huyera que no valía la pena que muriesen los tres. Aun así el cogió esa bola ardiente sintiendo el calor en sus manos y su camiseta empezara a caerse a trozos por el fuego.

Hades ya le daba por muerto y una sonrisa se le instalo en el rostro pero se quedo de piedra al ver que su propia bola de fuego regresaba a el cogiendo cada vez mas velocidad.

- Que ha pasado?-pregunto Hades sorprendido-Tu…tu deberías estar muerto

- ¿Muerto? No- dijo Hibashi-¿Cabreado? Un rato largo

Luego Hibashi cargo contra Hades pero cuando se encontraba a un par de metros noto un fuerte agarre y al girar la cabeza vio que dos de los "amigos" de su enemigo habían decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, pero aun no entendía los rostros tristes de estos.

- Eso es hacer trampas-dijo Hibashi

- Lo siento muchacho, no somos más que simples marionetas-dijo el primer hokage

- Si, este papel que nos hace jugar es una deshonra en nuestra memoria-dijo el segundo

- Dejad de hablar como si no pudieseis controlar vuestro propio cuerpo-dijo Hibashi- y que es eso que es una deshonra en vuestra memoria ni que estuvierais muertos

- En verdad lo están-dijo Hades mientras se acercaba riendo- que cara has puesto, son unos simples juguetes que harán lo que a mí me antoje.

- Malnacido-dijo Hibashi-ya verás cuando me logre soltar

- No lo lograras- dijo Hades al ver los intentos de Hibashi de zafarse- bueno a sido divertido jugar contigo quizás tome algo de tu cuerpo para que seas una de mis marionetas.

- Nunca te serviría, ni muerto-dijo Hibashi lleno de rabia mientras desprendía una energía azulada

- Interesante, ahora conocerás mi mejor jutsu-dijo Hades- Jutsu de los cien golpes del dragón de la muerte en vida

De Hades salieron varios brazos y lo golpearon de forma rápida y precisa produciendo varias heridas en su cuerpo. Al final de la boca de Hades salió una cabeza de un dragón y engullo a su contrincante y lo lanzo contra una roca con una llamarada verde de chakra haciendo añicos la roca y creando una nube de polvo.

- Hibashi-grito Kiba furioso

- Tranquilo pronto lo veras en el otro mundo-dijo Hades sonriente pero se le helo la sangre al oír una risa confiada de donde había lanzado a ese chico. –No puede ser

Hinata miro la humareda preocupada y sorprendida nadie, pero nadie podría sobrevivir a ese jutsu y si hubiera sobrevivido no estaría riendo por lo tanto lo más seguro es que era otro enemigo

- En cierto modo Hibashi a muerto-dijo Hibashi con una voz extremadamente confiada-Soy Son Goten

En el proximo episodio Vegeta demuestra su estilo para hacer nuevos amigos y Kakashi vuelve a casa y eso que no es navidad xD


	14. Capitulo 13: El Comité de Bienvenida

Aquí os dejo el capitulo 13. Referente a las publicaciones e intentare hacer dos por semana miércoles y viernes. Por ahora os dejo el capitulo donde Vegeta hace nuevos amigos muy a su estilo… (Como no podía ser de otra forma) espero les guste y espero sus reviews

**_Capitulo 13: El Comité de Bienvenida_**

_En otro lugar en un prado a varios kilómetros del campo de batalla_

Después de un ruido atronador un extraño aparato apareció de la nada. Lo que se podía identificar un logo enorme que no era otro que el de la Corporación Capsula. Al abrirse las puertas Kakashi bajo de la nave y observo a su alrededor.

- Por fin estoy en casa-dijo Kakashi contento

- Tenemos un comité de bienvenida-dijo Vegeta poniéndose tenso- Saldréis a luchar o tenemos que sacaros como los gusanos que sois

- Vegeta tranquilo puede que no sean enemigos-dijo Goku

- Kakarotto, si fueran amigos no estarían escondidos como ratas-contesto Vegeta

- Liberad a Kakashi-dijo uno de los ninjas ocultos entre los arboles antes de saltar dejándose ver

- ¿Es que aquí todos os cubrís la cara?-dijo Vegeta con su humor habitual-escúchame cara pájaro. No podemos liberarlo porque nunca lo hemos retenido

- Eso convierte a Kakashi en un Traidor. – dijo otro ANBU- prepárate para morir

- Aquí no morirá nadie-dijo Gohan poniéndose delante de Kakashi,-podríais escuchar antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas que hagáis algo que os podáis arrepentir

- Se fue de una misión sin permiso de la hokage- dijo el Anbu-eso es traición y la traición se paga con la muerte

- No venimos a pelear-dijo Trunks- Se ve que mi mejor amigo vino a vuestra realidad y Kakashi fue trasladado a la nuestra hemos ingeniado el modo de poner las dos realidades en contacto

- Ese tal Goten es un pelinegro de tu edad-pregunto un ANBU intentando sonar mas neutral de lo que sonó

- Capitán quiere decir que Hibashi es de otra realidad eso explica lo de la cola-dijo uno de los ANBU subordinados

- No reveles información-riño el capitán a su subordinado

- ¿Hibashi?-dijo Trunks- mi amigo se llama Goten

- Trunks pero eso no es importante ahora-dijo Gohan- Goten no ha tenido nunca cola

- Un ninja de Konoha le desbloqueo un punto oculto y le salió sola es asqueroso-opino uno de los ANBU

- Escuchadme atajo de inútiles-dijo Vegeta-o nos lleváis con el vago de Goten o destruiré todo lo que se me ponga por delante

- ¿Es una amenaza?-pregunto el capitán del ANBU con tono desafiante

- Vegeta cálmate solo hacen su trabajo-dijo Goku

- Vale ya con la cancioncita de que hacen su trabajo-dijo Vegeta enojado-no ves que nos quieren ayudar y solo ponen trabas

- Vamos chicos, soy yo Kakashi-dijo el ninja que copia- he luchado a vuestro lado no cuenta para nada eso. Sabéis que nunca traicionaría Konoha

- Podríamos darles esquinazo con el transporte instantáneo- susurro Goku

- Pero ¿y Dende? Y la nave- pregunto Trunks

- Tienes razón-dijo Goku

- Chicos será mejor ver a la Hokage - opino Kakashi

- Bien, os seguimos-dijo Vegeta

El grupo de ANBU y los guerreros Z empezaron su viaje hasta Konoha pero se sorprendieron al ver a Dende un chico verde con antenas no se ve todos los días. Pero se sorprendieron mas al ver como es inmensa nave se convertía en una pequeña capsula.

La comitiva viajaba rápido pero aun así tenían que ir parando dado que Dende no estaba acostumbrado a correr por los arboles y no veía como sus amigos se habían acostumbrado tan rápido

- Trunks, como lo hacéis para ir saltando no os dan ganas de volar-susurro el namekiano

- Quien te ha dicho que no vayamos volando-dijo Trunks en voz baja- Si te fijas no tocamos los arboles

- Y yo aquí haciendo malabares con los pies-dijo Dende

El grupo llego a las puertas de Konoha al ir al despacho de la hokage se encontraron que solo había su persona de confianza que los recibió diciéndoles que la hokage había ido como refuerzos a Naruto y los demás

- ¿Que amenaza podría haber para que la hokage abandonara su puesto de trabajo? – pregunto el capitán de los ANBU

- Apareció un individuo apodado como Hades que ataco a unos Chunnins y Naruto y otros fueron a detenerle pero Sai mando un mensaje pidiendo refuerzos y se fue-conto Shizune

- Bueno entones nos tendremos que conformar solo con ver a Hibashi-dijo el ANBU

- Bueno, creo que eso no será posible-dijo la asistente de Tsunade

- ¿Por qué no podemos verlo?- pregunto algo molesto el capitán de los ANBU

- Bueno es que se ha escapado- dijo Shizune- se fue a ayudar a Naruto y a los demás

- ¿Cómo? ¿Donde estaba la guardia de los ANBU que dejamos aquí delante la puerta?- estallo al fin el ANBU

- La hokage ordeno que se retirara la guardia-dijo uno de los ANBU que acababan de llegar al despacho

- Ya estoy cansado de escuchar sandeces-dijo Vegeta- Kakarotto vayamos donde está el vago de tu hijo

- Si no os importa yo me quedare aquí para aclarar las dudas sobre mi desaparición-dijo Kakashi

- ¿Y nosotros?-preguntaron los ANBU-la Hokage dijo que nos mantuviéramos protegiendo Konoha

- Pues vosotros id a tomar un vaso de leche caliente-dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos-Vamos Kakarotto a ver si ese tal Hades puede entretenernos un poco

- Espera voy a llamar a Goten que ahora me da señal-dijo Trunks marcando el nombre de su amigo en la agenda del móvil.


	15. Capitulo 14: Luchando en serio

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo donde prosigue la pelea entre Hades Ralupop contra Son Goten. Espero que les gusto y hasta el viernes. ;-) Ninguno de los personajes principales son míos son de las Sagas de Dragon Ball Z y Naruto lo único mío es la historia. Todos los Reviews son bienvenidos

**_Capitulo 14: Luchando en serio_**

Al dispersarse el humo se veía a Son Goten con un extraño aparato en su mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¿Acaso he de temerte?-pregunto Hades irritado –mira a tu alrededor. Que hayas recordado quien eres no te hace mas fuerte-

- Espérate un momento grandullón- dijo Goten antes de desaparecer y volver aparecer al lado de Hinata ofreciéndole una extraña semilla- Toma Hinata cométela tranquila, te sentirás como nueva, por cierto me puedes guardar esto-ofreciéndole su teléfono móvil.

- Es tu móvil, pero dijiste que no te acordabas del PIN-dijo Hinata sorprendida- Hibashi…perdona Son Goten ¿estás seguro que algo tan pequeño puede curar heridas tan grandes?

- Confía en mí-dijo Son Goten sonriendo

EN un abrir y cerrar de ojos se coloco justo al lado de Kiba y Akamaru. El Inuzuka miro y sonrió de forma cansada a su amigo y le dijo:

-Vaya Hibashi eso si que ha sido una sorpresa

- Descansa Kiba, tomate esto te sentirás como nuevo-dijo Goten sonriendo-recuerda que aun me has de adoptar

- Basta ya de ignorarme pedazo de burro-dijo Hades furioso

- Lo siento por un momento me olvide de ti, te estabas poniendo celoso ¿eh? tontorrón-dijo Goten poniendo tono seductor

- Yo… yo…yo te destruiré, te hare tanto daño que desearas no haber nacido-dijo Hades furioso

- Lo siento, pero me gustan las chicas…según mi mejor amigo me gustan demasiado, y ese rollo del dolor tampoco me va, lo siento-dijo Goten con una sonrisa de confianza absoluta

Después de eso desapareció de la vista y apareció al lado de Naruto solo le dio el tiempo justo para darle la semilla senzu.

-Cométela-ordeno Son Goten- te encontraras mejor

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Naruto mirando el extraño alimento

-No es ramen, pero recuperaras todas tus fuerzas-dijo Goten antes de encajar un puñetazo del cuarto hokage

-lo siento hijo-dijo este al ver a su hijo

Naruto, comételo de una vez-le grito Kiba

Naruto, Hibashi tiene razón te sentirás como nuevo-añadió Hinata

_En la mente de Naruto_

-Kurama sabes que si te dejo suelto el soltara a su biguu y tanto como tu como yo estamos a las ultimas-dijo Naruto

- Naruto, comete esta cosa rara que te ha dado el chico que ha recuperado la memoria-dijo Kurama

- ¿Confías en él?-pregunto Naruto sorprendido que ese zorro con nueve colas confiara en un humano desconocido

- No en el no, pero la mejora de tu amiguita y el chico perro lo confirman-dijo Kyubi

- Tú ganas, espero que sirva para los dos-dijo Naruto

Al comer la semilla Senzu Naruto sintió como si todas sus fuerzas volvieran a él a igual que él lo noto su biguu

-Estoy como nuevo-Exclamó Naruto estirándose-Gracias Hibashi…o te tengo que llamar Son Goten

- Da igual, ahora estoy un poco ocupado-dijo Goten mientras esquivaba los golpes de Neiji Hyuga –Es hora de ponerse serios

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo este luchando en serio? –dijo Hades

-Te he dicho que tengo muy malas pulgas- dijo Goten al Hyuga revivido- Vete a paseo demonios

Después creó una esfera de ki en la mano y volatilizo al genio Hyuga. Dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes y un frio escalofrió recorrió a la espalda de Hades. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo a tener esa sensación ya que Son Goten se dirigía corriendo hacia él. Hades reacciono lanzando un par de puños de chakra contra su oponente que se sorprendió al ver que los esquivaba. Nadie antes lo había logrado así que opto por algo poco habitual en él. Luchar de forma defensiva hasta encontrar un hueco en su defensa y aprovecharlo para esclafarlo como una vulgar cucaracha.

-Eres distinto a los demás, tendré que luchar contigo de otra forma-dijo hades mientras le salían dos alas azuladas y empezó a sobrevolar el campo de batalla sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, aunque su oponente lo miraba de forma extraña como si eso no fuese un impedimento- No me gusta luchar contra anormales

Son Goten empezó a reír atrayendo la atención de todos clavando sus ojos en Hades

- Como dije es hora de ponerse a pelear enserio…HAAAAA-grito Goten mientras el viento tomaba un aire más violento, los arboles se agitaban con fuerza y el pelinegro del centro le iba cambiando de color el pelo y los ojos, convirtiéndose en rubio y unos ojos verdosos eléctricos-Bien, ahora vamos a lo que iba, no te podrás esconder ni en la tierra ni en el mar…a por cierto ni tampoco por aire.

Después de eso se elevo rápidamente dejando una estela amarilla tras él. Toso los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos. Al llegar a la altura de su oponente desapareció de su vista y apareció tras de él. Luego le golpeo con el codo en la espalda de Hades y sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar le empezó un combo de golpes dejándole casi imposibilitado para defenderse luego el sayan volvió a desaparecer de su vista para aparecer justo encima para de un manotazo con el reverso del puño lo mandara directo contra el suelo.

Hades con cierta dificultad se fue levantando poco a poco y con voz baja pero audible dijo:

-¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho? No tienes alas ni eres de la aldea de las nubes

-¿Las alas? las perdí-dijo Goten mientras se acercaba con paso lento e imponente hacia su enemigo

- Hibashi, perdona Goten… esto es confuso-dijo Kiba-¿cómo es que te ha cambiado el pelo? Y esa aurea que te rodea.

-Tú me puedes llamar como quieras, al igual que Shino e Hinata-dijo Goten

- Pero no es el modo ermitaño ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto con su entusiasmo habitual- ¿O biguu? ¿Tienes algún Biguu?

-¿No sé ni lo que es?-dijo Goten- ¿Que son los Biguu? Bueno da igual ya me lo contaras luego. Esto es el estado de supersayan en primer grado

- no me vencerás por mucho súper lo que sea que te pongas-dijo Hades alzando el puño

- ¡Cállate insecto!-replico Goten- Ya me parezco al tío Vegeta.

-Eres un necio y ahora sentirás mi furia- dijo Hades- Sal Ralupop y destruye a este insensato. ¡DAME TU PODER!

Hades empezó a sufrir cambios como por ejemplo dos enormes alas azuladas de chakra le salieron de la espalda. Sus pupilas se les ampliaron simulando a las de un águila. En sus manos aparecieron garras y su boca le apareció un pico azul de chakra.

_Interior de Naruto_

-Kurama tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Naruto preocupado por la nueva transformación de Hades

- Aun no, de momento tiene la situación controlada-respondió Kurama

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto Naruto

- Mira su expresión, no parece sorprendido-dijo Kurama-ese chico ha visto cosas raras en su vida si veo que el chico está a punto de ir al otro mundo iré en su ayuda

-Kurama, ¿Que sabes de Ralupop?-pregunto Naruto

- Se muy poco, se decía que era un biguu tan poderoso que aborrecía la tierra y con su chakra se creó unas alas para huir volando y que el único que lo podía controlar era un dios. Se dice que era igual de poderoso que el diez colas-explico Kurama

-Tenemos que avisar a Bee- exclamo Naruto

- Primero miremos los acontecimientos y luego intervenimos.- propuso Kurama- Bee tampoco podría hacer nada no podría llegar a tiempo. Eso sin contar que es muy orgulloso dudo mucho que le haga mucha gracia. Ademas tengo ganas de poder pelear contra el

- ¿Que tienes ganas de qué?- pregunto Naruto alterado

-¿Porque te sorprendes tanto? Será divertido- dijo Kurama mostrando su sonrisa dentada

_Campo de batalla_

Ahora sufrirás mi ira prepárate para morir-dijo Hades con voz profunda demasiado para que fuera la suya.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes-dijo Goten- ¿que te pasa que con el calentamiento ya se te ha rallado el disco?

_Interior de Naruto_

-Naruto rápido déjame hablar con él- ordeno Kurama

- Que pasa Kurama – pregunto Naruto asustado por la premura que tenía su biguu para hablar

- Esa voz no era la del Jinchuriki si no que era la de Ralupop-dijo el zorro-Dejame hablar rápido

_Campo de batalla_

-Chico, soy Kurama o quizás me conozcas como Kyubi – dijo el biguu a través de Naruto

- Pero no te llamabas Naruto?- pregunto Goten confuso por la extraña voz que ponía el rubio

- Tu escúchame y punto-ordeno Kurama- Ahora la voz del cuerpo de Hades es la de Ralupop al igual que yo estoy usando a Naruto para comunicarme contigo. Vigila que se decía que Ralupop era el peor de los Biguu existentes.

-Prepárate para morir- dijo Hades/ Ralupop

Luego cargo contra Son Goten haciendo que el joven sayajin se defendía bastante bien no podía evitar la velocidad de Ralupop. En cierto modo le recordaba uno de los entrenamientos donde tenía que esquivar a su padre y ha Vegeta cosa que era casi imposible.

La tarde había caído y la noche había empezado su reinado, la luna llena había salido iluminando el combate. Son Goten había caído al suelo después de recibir varios ataques el chakra del biguu alado. Adema seste había empezado a incrementar su tamaño para desatar el terror que ni siquiera el Kyubi podría defenderla aldea que en un pasado había intentado destruir.

-Ahora eliminare a toda esta escoria, empezando por ti- dijo Hades-Observad mi inmenso poder.

-Ninjas de Konoha regresemos a la aldea a buscar selladores y a prepararnos para el ataque. – dijo Tsunade

Aunque la mayoría de los ninjas se reagruparon al alrededor de la hokage exceptuando tres que se pusieron delante que no eran otros que Hinata, Kiba y Naruto. En ese momento Goten volvió a ser pelinegro y la hokage les dijo:

-No hagan ninguna locura volvamos a Konoha

-Vuelvan nosotros lo retendremos-dijo Naruto

-Hibashi se ha jugado la vida por nosotros lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarle ahora que nos necesita-dijo Kiba mirando a Ralupop delante suyo- aunque no se muy bien como lo mantendremos ocupados.

En ese momento Goten fijo su vista en la luna y su cola se empezó a mover rítmicamente mientras se empezaba a convulsionar y las venas empezaban a notarse por todo el cuerpo.

-Hinata, Kiba, Naruto huid ahora, pronto perderé el control-dijo Goten con cierta dificultad mientras le salían los colmillos- Huid

Los tres hicieron caso a su amigo a medias dado que se escondieron a una distancia prudencial pero para no perder detalle. Hades/ Ralupop miraba extrañado la transformación pero no era el único que se la miraba. Los revividos miraban la situación con asombro

-Sin duda ese chico es una caja de sorpresas-dijo el cuarto Hokage

- ¿Sabes qué clase de criatura es esa?-dijo el segundo hokage

- No había visto una criatura similar antes-exclamo el primer hokage

-Esa cosa era el amigo de la señorita Hinata – Exclamo Neiji

-Sin duda hay muchas cosas que quedan por descubrir en este mundo que dejamos atrás- dijo el Tercer hokage

- Con ese poder podría arrasar la villa, por suerte está de parte de Konoha-dijo Jiraya- y parece que ha hecho buenos amigos.

Al llegar un lugar más apartado se giraron y vieron que su amigo se había transformado en un mono gigante. Cogiéndoles por sorpresa ese cambio

-¿Cómo demonios lo ha hecho? ¿Que le ha pasado a Hibashi?-pregunto Kiba

-Es Hibashi pero se ha transformado en un tipo de mono gigante.-explico Naruto

- Su energía se ha multiplicado, es asombroso que poder-dijo Hinata

El gran mono empezó a destrozar todo lo que estaba a su alcance de forma descontrolada. Disparando poderosos rayos de energía por la boca arrasando todo lo que tocaba. Acercándose peligrosamente donde se encontraban los tres ninas de Konoha.

-¿Que hacéis aun aquí humanos? seguid corriendo- ordeno Kurama a través de Naruto

-¿Naruto qué te pasa?-pregunto Kiba- Tienes la voz rara

-Soy Kyubi chico perro, salid corriendo-ordeno Kyubi- vayamos a cincuenta metros mas atrás para estar fuera de alcance de la batalla.

-No podemos dejar a nuestro amigo a su suerte-dijo Kiba seguro de si mismo

-Seréis tozudos-dijo Kurama

Después de eso vieron como el mono enorme era lanzado contra el suelo seguramente Ralupop quería poner en la situación de que sus amigos fueran victimas o como se solía decir daños colaterales.


	16. Capitulo 15: Controlando a la bestia

Siento el retraso estos días he estado algo ocupado y Internet decidió tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y sin avisar. Bueno no escribo para contarles mis problemas si no para que disfruten de la lectura. Gracias por seguir este fic i espero sus reviews. Ninguno de los personajes principales son mios y escribo sin fines lucrativos solo lúdicos

**_Capitulo 15 Controlando a la bestia_**

En escasos minutos Goten se había transformado de un chico normal exceptuando la cola y algún que otro detalle como por ejemplo que se transformara en un enorme mono de ojos rodo que atacaba descontroladamente contra todo lo que se ponía delante suyo y disparaba poderosos rayos azulados por la boca que asolaban el paisaje destruyendo todo lo que tocaban.

**_Hinata POV_**

"_Que le ha pasado a Hibashi quizás esté relacionado con la luna llena, tenemos que ayudarle a entrar en razón seguro que Kiba piensa lo mismo. Quizás Kyubi sabe cómo podemos hacerle entrar en razón"_

**_Kiba POV_**

"_Hibashi ¿qué te ha pasado? Vale que tienes tus rarezas, la cola, el cambio de pelo y que empezaras a zurrar a ese tío como si fuera tu árbol de entrenamiento. Pero ¿un mono gigante? tío sin duda eres un fuera de serie"_

_Interior de Naruto_

-Kurama ¿sabes lo que es eso?-pregunto Naruto

- Un mono enorme con una energía espeluznante-dijo Kurama-sus rayos son similares a mi biguu dama

- Que es un mono ya veo, pero creía que el único biguu con forma de mono era el que tenía cuatro colas…como se llamaba-dijo Naruto

-Pero mira el número de colas-dijo Kurama

-Una, quieres decir que es Shukaku?-pregunto Naruto

-No idiota, lo que quiero decir es que quizás tengamos que intervenir para controlarlo-dijo Kurama

Hades empezó a atacarlo de nuevo para hacerlo enfurecer aun más pero no conto que uno de esos poderosos rayos que salían de la boca le diera directo y luego el mono lo cogió y empezó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo mordiéndole varias veces. Luego se aparto se alejo volando antes de cargar dejando a Son Goten mirando a sus amigos directamente. Al levantarse el mono miro los que habían sido sus amigos y empezó a acumular energía en la boca mientras sus amigos se protegían entre ellos como podían eso sin contar las diferentes reacciones que había en sus rostros.

Naruto se había quedado paralizado al ver esa cosa brillante a la boca de su antiguo vencedor en el duelo de comer ramen. Kiba lo miraba sorprendido sin saber que hacer hiciera lo que hiciera se podría considerar hombre muerto. Hinata sus ojos cristalinos habían empezado a derramar lagrimas.

En ese momento algo cambio en el enorme mono quizás al ver a sus antiguos amigos había hecho que recuperara el juicio o quizás el hecho que había estado a punto de matarlos disparando el rayo hacia arriba. Los de Konoha aun seguían en estado de Shock dado que no sabían si su amigo había recuperado la razón o simplemente había perdido definitivamente el juicio.

-Siento el destrozo-dijo el enorme mono con voz grave-Gracias por hacerme recordar quien soy

-Si te tengo que adoptar tendremos que poner ciertas normas-dijo Kiba recuperando su sentido del humor- Por ejemplo que no destroces la aldea con uno de tus ataques de simio gigante

-Basta de cháchara, vosotros acabar con el- ordeno Hades malherido antes de emprender la huida

- Maldito bastardo- bufo Naruto- Hibashi puedes destransformarte en esa forma no podrás alcanzar a ninguno de ellos.

-Es lo que estoy intentando –dijo el gran simio adoptando una posición que parecía que fuera a cagar.

-Tío avisa antes-dijo Kiba poniéndose la mano en la nariz y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Kiba no me desconcentres –dijo el enorme simio

En ese momento en uno de los bolsillos de Hinata empezó a sonar una melodía. Cogiendo por sorpresa a los ninjas todos cogieron sus kunais y apuntaron al lugar donde provenía el sonido viendo a un Kiba y un Naruto confusos al ver que era Hinata la fuente de los sonidos e Hinata confusa de no ver de donde provenía el sonido

-Tranquilos es mi móvil, Hinata coge la llamada al botón verde-dijo Goten

-Si –dijo Hinata y posteriormente pulso el botón verde

Al coger la llamada el rostro del pelilila apareció en la pantalla haciendo que Hinata al darse cuenta que un chico parecía estar atrapado en ese aparato la Hyuga soltó el aparato que cayó primero contra su pie y de ese al suelo mientras ella se apartaba y lo apuntaba con el kunai

-Hay alguien atrapado allí dentro-dijo Hinata asustada señalando el teléfono con el kunai

-Guau Hibashi, después dices que no eres un mago-dijo Kiba acercándose al aparato mientras el pelilila había empezado a hablar

-Goten…Goten, ¿quien era esa chica?...bueno para que pregunto si ya me lo imagino

-Hey tu pelolila, tu eres el de la foto de pequeños –dijo Naruto plantándose delante del aparato –¿Qué hiciste para que Hibashi te atrapara allí dentro?

-Me llamo Trunks y no estoy atrapado ¿se puede poner mi amigo?-dijo Trunks

-Ahora no puede…Digamos que tiene un asunto muy peludo-dijo Kiba

-Kiba será mejor que me muestres-dijo Goten mientras se acercaba

-Goten, que te has tomado tienes la voz cambiada-dijo Trunks-¿que significa eso que tienes un asunto muy peludo?

Al girar el móvil quien puso cara de sorprendido fue Trunks. De pronto aparecieron dos individuos más en esa pequeña pantalla

-Goten ¿cómo lo hiciste para que te saliera la cola?-pregunto Goku

-Ya sabes cómo controlarte en modo Ozahru, me sorprende que no hayas destruido toda la zona –dijo Vegeta

-Papa, lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos a él-opino un cuarto que no salió por la pantalla

Al colgar el teléfono sintió pequeños pinchazos y se dio cuenta que sus adversarios habían iniciado su ataque.

-Esperad que lleguen los míos y os enterareis que nadie se mete con los sayans y sus descendientes –dijo Goten mientras intentaba golpearles sin mucho éxito

- En ese estado no nos podrás alcanzar-dijo Neiji Hyuga

-Un momento, a ti te hice picadillo hace un rato-dijo Goten

- Me he regenerado, no puedo volver a morir-explico el Hyuga

- ¿Vosotros tampoco podéis morir?-pregunto Goten

-No- respondieron al unisono desde diferentes partes del cuerpo de Goten que seguían sus ataques

-Papa y tío Vegeta se pondrán contentos-dijo Goten

-Sin duda el clan de los sayans son unos descerebrados-opino el segundo Hokage

-Tampoco cabe ninguna duda que no son de Konoha- dijo Minato

En ese momento un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas aparecieron de la nada. Los cuatro lucían como luchadores e incluía el pelolila conocido como Trunks mientras que los otros tres eran pelinegros como Hibashi

-El chico del aparato-exclamo Naruto- ya se ha liberado, no te metas con Hibashi. Si lo atacas atacaras a todos los ninjas de Konoha

-Cállate idiota-dijo Vegeta- Goten voy a darte un pequeño golpe para que te destransformes . Como se te ocurra golpearme te corto las dos colas.

-¿Las dos colas? Si solo tiene una-dijo Hinata

-Bueno…como te lo digo, la otra cola es…ya me entiendes-dijo Kiba mientras se miraba la entrepierna y se enrojecía por la idea.

-La cola se refiere a…-dijo Hinata al imaginarse a su amigo al suelo cogiéndose la entrepierna y la sangre saliendo a borbotones.

Por suerte que los se quedo en su imaginación y todos vieron como el mono empezó a decrecer para convertirse de nuevo en Son Goten que todos conocían bueno con una sutil diferencia que al perder el pelaje estaba como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

-Hibashi…Hibashi tapate- ordeno Hinata roja como un tomate

En ese momento llegaron los refuerzos de Konoha con la hokage en primera línea junto el grupo de apoyo con diferentes jounins y chunnins

-Donde está el mono gigantesco-pregunto la Hokage – Vosotros tres os dije que os retirarais

-Hola Hokage, el mono soy yo, bueno lo era…bueno es complicado-dijo Hibashi

-Hibashi…que haces desnudo !Puedes hacer el favor de vestirte!-grito la hokage mientras las chicas de los grupos de apoyo se fijaban en el que había logrado vencer a Naruto comiendo y se ruberizaban

- Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Goten mientras sacaba la capsula de la ropa de entrenamiento y se vestía

-Ahora lucharemos y os volveremos a sellar-dijo Tsunade

-no, vosotros ya os habéis divertido bastante ahora nos toca a nosotros-dijo Vegeta acercándose a los seis rivales- Bien ¿quién quiere morir primero?


	17. Capitulo 16: Buscando Apoyo

Primero de todo siento el retraso, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo donde conoceremos un poco mas a nuestro antagonista

**Capitulo 16: Buscando Apoyo **

**Hades iba saltando entre los arboles sintiéndose agotado, nadie antes había logrado dejarlo en ese estado . Ese chico era mucho mas peligroso que el chico de Kyubi. Aunque su bestia tenia mas porder que cualquier iditoa que se convertiera en un guerrero dorado o un simio estúpido.**

- Por fin apareces, ya has matado al Jinchuriqui de Kyubi y a sus estúpidos amigos?-pregunto Esteno-Pero que demonios te ha pasado?

- No te incumbe, llevame ante s amigos de vuestra secta aficionados a la destrucción-ordeno Hades-Voy a mostrarles a Ralupop

- Si, sígueme- dijo Esteno contenta que al fin ese niñato accediera a sus consejos.

_**Esteno POV**_

"Por suerte me fui antes que las cosas se mepzaran a ponerse feas. No sabia que el poder de Kyubi fuera tan grande ¿o habrá recibido ayuda? Pero que importa le mostraremos qe seremos mejores apoyos que esos huesos que ha sacado de bajo tierra."

_**Hades POV**_

Es hora de aprovechar la ayuda que me puedan ofrecer estos idiotas, No se imagianan la que les viene encima los muy ineptos. Supongo que los que invoque acabaran sellados , bueno, la próxima vez invocare a otros guerreros si hacen falta , total los hokages de Konoha no hbian resultado ser para tanto.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-propuso Estenoal ver que su acompañante se quedaba rezagado

- ¿Acaso pareco un invalido?-respondio Hades –¿Falta Mucho para llegar?

- Mañana por la mañana estaremos allí-dijo Esteno

- Por cierto ¿ como encerraste a Ralupop dentro tuyo?

- Es una larga historia-dijo el joven

**_Flaixback_**

_Un niño de ocho años estaba haciendo apaleado por otros dos_

- _No tienes nada, no tienes nombre, no tienes padres, no tienes nada-dijo uno de ellos_

- _Encima el dice que el matara a Kyubi, que chiste-dijo el otro chico _

- _Si, ya podeis reíros que maare ese demonio por lo que le hizo a mis padres –respondio el niño de ocho años antes de salir corriendo_

_El chico llego a un conjunto de cuevas en las que se adentro para evitar que nadie le siguiera dado que esas cuevas eran tan peligrosas que las llamaban la guarida del demonio. Pero el niño huyendo entro sin dudar. Pero al fin se dio cuenta que estaba perdido en esas cuevas se detuvo agotado y empezó a llorar_

- _Lo que me faltaba me he perdido-dijo el niño entre lloriqueos- Estoy solo_

_En ese momento un repoqueo en la roca le alero qe no estaba solo_

- _Quien esta allí?le adviero que soy un ninja muy bueno-dijo el el niño cogiendo una piedra como arma_

- _Yo mas bien te definiría como un trozo de carne que no alzanza ni ha ser un bocado-dijo una voz profunda casi de ultratumba-Dudo mucho que seas un ninja y eso que seas muy bueno…Puede que seas muy bueno o muy insensato al luchar con piedrecitas _

- _Muestrate…Si no vuelvo a casa cuando oscurezca vendrá un ejecito de ninjas –dijo el niño buscando el propietario de la voz_

- _Dudo mucho que tengas donde volver y eso del ejercito de ninjas…chicos invéntate algo mejor-dijo la voz otra vez_

- _No eres real solo es mi imaginación-dijo el niño sentándose en el suelo y cubriéndose su rostro con las manos._

- _Ahora niegas mi existencia, me caes bien chico, vuelve con tus padres antes que canvie de parecer-dijo la voz_

- _No puedo, Kyubi los mato-dijo el niño antes de empezar a volver estallar en llanto-He jurado que los vengare_

- _Asi que el zorrito de kyubi mato a tus padres? Vaya , vaya, al fin se comporta como se debe y no siguiendo a ese estúpido humano-dijo la voz con tono burlesco_

- _No te burles y da la cara-grito el niño lleno de rabia_

- _Como quieras-dijo la voz_

_En la oscuridad brillaron un par de ojos enormes y un pico azulado empezó a salir hacia donde estaba el niño que había empezado a temblar como una hoja._

- _Eres un demonio-dijo el niño_

- _No, soy un dios, no me compares con esos aficionados, haremos un trato te prestare mi poder para que cumplas con tu venganza pero antes tienes que ir a donde yo diga para hacerte un ninja y un Jinchuriki digno y útil . Ahora mismo tu no eres mas que un saco de carne y solo serias mi tumba_

**_Fin del Flaixback_**

- Esta noche dormiremos aquí-dijo Esteno

- Como vuelvas a darme una sola orden ya puedes despedirte de tu miserable vida-sentencio Hades- Yo hare la primera guardia

- Gracias-dijo Esteno antes de acomodarse en el suelo utilizando una raíz de un árbol como cojin.

Mente de Hades

- De verdad ayudaremos a esos idiotas?-pregunto Ralupop

- Tu que crees-respondio Hades- Necesitamos recuperar el chakra perdido y si conseguimos otros ejercito mejor que mejor.

- Veo que ya no eres ese niño lloron que eras antes-dijo Ralupop-Cunado lleguemos recupera fuerzas y haz que se junten todos antes de hacer ese jutsu

- Pero porque queremos a estos si no son mas que unos niños que juegan a la destrucción, Quieres decir que nos serán utiles?-pregunto Hades

- Tu tranquilo, yo me hare el resto-aseguro la bestia sonriendo

Exterior

- Bien es la hora que empiece el espectáculo-dijo Hades

A la mañana siguiente siguieron con la mancha a la salida del sol. Esteno miraba preocupada a Hades. No sabia porque , algo le decía que su canvio de actitud hacia ella era una mala señal. Lejos de ser como el dia anterior desde esa mañana se había mostrado bueno incluso parecía tierno con ella.

Al fin llegaron a la cueva donde tenían la base y un pequeño comité de bienvenida les salió a recibir Ochamac que presentaba una palabra gravada en al frente "cuerpo"

- Esteno ¿ Que significa eso de "cuerpo"? –pregunto Hades

- Que en su ultima misión fallo como capitán y deshonro a nuestra organización cuando se dejo vencer por un joven que no se acordaba ni de su nombre. Asi se clasifican a los que no tienen derecho a nada y si vuelve a cometer algún error por pequeño que sea su cabeza reposara clavada en una pica-explico Esteno

- Bien celebraremos mi presentación antes de cenar en el comedor-ordeno Hades-¿Quieres venir?

- Hades…no crees que eso no seria … correcto-dijo Esteno ruborizada por el atrevimiento del joven adolecente

- Ahora te lo ordeno. Ven!-dijo Hades con voz imperiosa

Los dos entraron a la habitación tras ellos alguien cerro la puerta con llave

- Hades… que es eso…que pretendes…por favor no…-dijo Esteno asustado- NOOOOOO!

Al medio dia dejaron la comida para el señor y su acompañante. Al abrir la puerta el par de guardias vieron a Esteno que lucia distinto aunque llevaba la misma ropa y el mismo peinado pero algo indicaba que había sufrido algún canvio. Primero recogió la comida y luego la puerta se volvió a abrir y Esteno mirándoles con grandes ojos, ojos que no recordaban haberlos visto antes aunque normalmente Esteno cegaba a todo aquel que osaba mirarla a los ojos. La mujer les hizo señas para entrar. Los dos guardias se miraron y dejaron su puesto para seguir a su superior tras la puerta.

Despues se volvió a oir el cerrar la puerta con llave y posteriormente se oyo que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta sin mucho éxito mientras unos fugaces gritos de dolor se ahogaron en la calma posterior. Minutos mas tarde los guardias salieron andando a su puesto con paso solemne.

Al llegar a la noche Hades salió junto Esteno y los dos guardias los escortaron hasta el salón principal. Al parecer Hades había dado la orden a todo el personal de la instalación fueran al salón principal y desarmado

Esa orden cogió por sorpresa a muchos de ellos pero al ser una orden del portador de Ralupop la acataron sin rechistar. Al llegar encntraron que las puertas estaban cubiertas por los dos guardias y Esteno.

- Todos vosotros sois fieles a la misma causa que y por eso la destrucción de las naciones ninja esta cercana. Esos mismos que nos dierons la espalda por sus estúpidos códigos-dijo Hades-Por eso ya lo sabeis es hora de presentaros a vuestro verdadero comandante. SAL RALUPOP

Abriendo los brazos su cuerpo empezó a brillar con una luz azulada hasta que se proyecto tras suyo haciendo que ese inmenso Chakra cogieran la forma de una gran ave

- Bien chicos, solo os dare una sola orden- dijo Ralupop- Morid!

Todos se sorprendieron pero ese asombro se incremento cuando de el salieron diferentes tentáculos o cuerdas de chakra que cuando daban alcance tras unos segundos los que tenían la mala suerte de ser tocados caian al suelo como si hubieran muerto

Los que intentaban huir hacia la puerta encontraron que estas estaban cerradas desde fuera dejándoles atrapados en esa trampa mortal. Al final el ultimo ninja cayo al suelo y poco a poco todos los traicionados se levantaron con los mismos ojos que Esteno. Los ojos de Ralupop

- Bien chico ahora ya tienes tu pequeño ejercito de aquí es hora de reunirlos a todos y empezar la aniquilación de las naciones ninja empezando por Konoha y el Kyubi-


	18. Capitulo 17: Quien se queda con quien

Primero de todo disculparme por este retraso ahora en adelante al menos que consiga un cojín de capítulos volveré a colgar solo los viernes. (Este capitulo a sido un poco complicado al meter tantas peleas en poco espacio) No quería alargarme mucho en estas dado tampoco me interesaba desviarme de la historia principal.

Gracias por leer este fic i perdonen la espera

**_Capitulo 17 Quien se queda con quien_**

Campo de batalla

El sol ya había subido en lo alto y ese tal Hades se había ido dejando a sus marionetas

- Bien yo luchare contra ti- dijo Vegeta señalando al Primer Hokage

- Vegeta, ese lo quería yo- replico Goku-Porque no coges ese

- Ese viejo decrepito?- dijo Vegeta enojado señalando al tercer hokage

- A quien le llamas viejo decrepito-salto Jiraya-el es el tercer Hokage uno de los mas respetables y tubo una muerte digna de un héroe

- Me importa un bledo quien era, y que es eso que esta muerto? –pregunto Vegeta

- Si todos están muertos- explico Son Goten-cuando los hieres se regeneran como Bu

- Yo quiero el rubio-dijo Trunks

- Puede que te parezca que no soy gran cosa pero me llamaban el rayo amarillo-dijo el cuarto Hokage-Me decían asi por mi velocidad

- Asi que eras reconocido por salir por patas-se burlo Vegeta

- No Trunks tu quedate con el anciano yo me quedo con este

- Pero Goku-dijo Trunks

- Compañeros de verdad parezco tan viejo?-pregunto el tercer Hokage

- Hibashi…o Son Goten yo quisiera pelear contigo- pidió Neiji Hyuga

- Si sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra mi-dijo Goten

- No me subestimes, además tengo un tema a tratar contigo-dijo Neiji Hyuga

- Goten en que andas metido ya?-pregunto Gohan- Yo peleare contra el del pelo blanco

- Yo?-exclamo Jiraya

- No el otro del pelo blanco- especifico Gohan

- Porque me ignoran?-dijo Jiraya

- Yo luchare contigo-dijo Naruto

- Bien empecemos no se vosotros pero yo esta noche quiero cenar-dijo Vegeta

- Estas muy confiado joven-dijo el Primer Hokage

Vegeta fue el primero en atacar cargando directamente contra el Primer Hokage. Este creo una pared de madera que se rompió al ser golpeada por el príncipe de los sayans. Luego este retiro y empezó a lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de bolas de ki.

- Tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas-dijo el Primer Hokage- ¿Tu también puedes convertiré en rubio?

- ¿Quieres que me transforme en supersayan?-dijo Vegeta-Ahora veras el poder el príncipe de los sayans

Al iniciar el siguiente ataque se transformo en supersayan y se planto delante suyo

- Comete esto-dijo Vegeta- BIGBANG ATACK

Una esfera azulada de gran tamaño se estrello contra la defensa del primer hokage que la había sido eliminada sin dificultad

- Puedo decir que el clan de los sayans es uno de los mas poderosos que he visto-afirmo el primero

- Que dices de clanes y sandeces varias.-dijo Vegeta- Los sayans no somos un estúpido clan, somos toda una especie.

- ¿Así he de entender que no sois de este mundo?-dijo el del clan Senju sin estar del todo confiado.

- Aun te quedaran algunas neuronas vivas después de todo-dijo Vegeta- se acabo la charla

Vegeta ataco frontalmente cogiendo por sorpresa al primer hokage que alzo una barrera pero fue inútil para esquivar el golpe del hombre con el pelo de punta. Su puñetazo lo mando hacia atrás pero no pudo ir muy lejos antes que Vegeta reapareciera tras el y empezara a golpearle como si fuera un saco de boxeo haciendo que su armadura se aboyara hacia dentro.

Mientras tanto Gohan se preparaba para enfrentar a su enemigo. Mientras veía que Vegeta mientras tanto sonreía al ver que Vegeta no había cambiado mucho bueno ya no era el guerrero despiadado que conoció cuando era pequeño pero bueno tampoco era una hermanita de la caridad

- Vuestro príncipe es de lo mas…sádico-dijo el segundo Hokage

- No es nuestro príncipe-dijo Gohan-es una larga historia

- Pero, parece ser que sois especialistas en taijutsu-dijo el segundo

- Podemos dejar de charla y luchar-dijo Gohan- no te lo tomes ha mal pero mi padre me ha obligado a entrenar al menos voy a sacarle algún provecho ¿no crees?

- Sorprendente, vivís para luchar-dijo el segundo

Gohan desapareció ante sus ojos y reapareció tras de el lanzándole un golpe que hizo que el segundo fuera lanzado hacia delante pero no llego muy lejos dado que pronto le propino un puñetazo lanzándole hacia arriba. Gohan salió volando para darle alcance y empezó a golpearle de forma ascendente y finalizo con una patada hacia el suelo haciendo que el cuerpo del hokage cogiera velocidad al caer.

Trunks miraba a su padre sin duda tenia ganas de luchar y ese tal Senju parecía ser un rival diferente a los que se habían encontrado hasta ahora y lo disfrutaba como un niño disfruta de sus juguetes aunque en el caso de su padre un niño destrozando sus juguetes. Posteriormente vio a Gohan que al parecer también se estaba poniendo en serio con ese peli blanco.

- Joven…no sois ninjas¿ verdad?-pregunto el tercer hokage

- No, no lo somos-dijo Trunks mientras se transformaba en supersayan-se que los otros te han clasificado como viejo decrepito y lo siento por ello. Mi padre… bueno es mi padre

- El del pelo de punta es tu padre?-pregunto el maestro de Jiraya

- Si, perdona por sus modales y por eso de viejo decrepito pero estamos acostumbrados a luchar contra gente mayor, el ultimo fue un monstruo destructor de mundos que en su forma final se ve que estaba como una cabra.-explico Trunks

- Cuentas unos cuentos muy raros, no deberías mentir a los mayores-dijo el tercer hokage pensando que incluso a Naruto se le ocurrían historias mas creíbles

- No me crees ¿verdad?-dijo Trunks convirtiéndose en supersayan-ahora te lo demostrare

- Tienes mucho carácter joven-dijo el tercero

Después de eso Trunks empezó a lanzar esferas de ki contra su oponente haciendo que este desapareciera ante una nube de polvo . El tercero respondió lanzando unos shuriken que los multiplico con un jutsu. Aunque cogió por sorpresa al hijo de Vegeta no le supo ninguna dificultad esquivarlos, tras eso vio como el viejo Hokage se acercaba peligrosamente con un kunai en la mano. Haciendo que el joven lo esquivara por poco y empezaba a reír

- Veo que me tendré que emplear a fondo, esto se pone divertido-dijo Trunks

- Definitivamente vuestra gente esta loca-dijo el Tercero antes de ser sorprendió por un duro puñetazo de Trunks enviándolo contra el suelo.

- ¿Así Hibashi es tu hijo?-pregunto el cuarto Hokage

- Hibashi no, Goten-dijo Goku

- Bueno, me alegro que mi hijo haya encontrado a un amigo como tu hijo-dijo Minato

- ¿Quien es tu hijo?-pregunto Goku

- Estas de guasa, ese chico rubio-dijo Minato- siento que tu hijo tenga que crecer como el mio. sin un padre

- A eso no te preocupes ya lo hizo pero bueno ahora tampoco quiero morir-dijo Goku como aquel que habla del tiempo

- Definitivamente estáis locos-opino Minato

Tras eso el rayo amarillo despareció y se ubico detrás de Goku pero el shinobi de Konoha no esperaba que este lanzara un codazo hacia atrás encertándole en el estomago. Tras eso el joven hokage marco su alrededor despareciendo apareciendo y atacando de multiples sitios a la vez haciendo que el hijo de Bardock empezar a reir

- Bien ahora que ya he calentado pasare al siguiente nivel-dijo Goku transformándose en super sayan.

- No puede ser ningún humano puede igualar mi agilidad-dijo el Hokage sorprendido- vuestro clan es impresionante

- Tu tampoco lo haces nada mal, pero no te contengas si no, no es divertido-dijo Goku mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- De acuerdo pero será tu funeral-dijo Minato

Después de eso el hokage cargo con un rasengan en la mano haciendo que al encertar a Goku con el ataque que se había quedado curioso del poder del ataque se dejo golpear. Cuando la esfera conecto con goku este salió volando dando vueltas pero se detuvo en el cielo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo:

- Vaya eso ha sido bueno si no me hubiera preparado para el ataque seguramente estaría bastante mal. Permítame que te enseñe mi mejor ataque.-dijo Goku mientras bajaba y ponía los pies en el suelo.- Ka…Me… ka…me

Tras eso desapareció de la vista del cuarto descubriendo la ubicación de su adversario demasiado tarde cuando oyo:

- HAAA!-dijo Goku mientras que en sus manos salía un potente haz de luz azulada que engullo y volatilizaba al que una vez fue el cuarto Hokage de Konoha.

- Eso a sido espectacular-opino Naruto al ver como el padre de Hibashi había volado en pedazos al jutsu de resurrección que había resucitado a su padre.

- Tampoco es para tanto- opino Goten sonriendo

- Naruto, perdóname si te hago daño, para mi siempre seras mi mejor alumno y para que negarlo como mi nieto, he querido a tu padre como un hijo

- Si seminfonano tu también eras como parte de mi familia, pero ahora tengo que destruirte hasta que lleguen los selladores-dijo Naruto

- Es que ni muerto me puedes decir por el nombre que respeto tienes a los difuntos-dijo Jiraya antes de esbozar una sonrisa-Estoy orgulloso de ti y se que tu padre también lo esta bueno cuando se reintegre ya le podrás preguntar al ver como los papeles que hacían el cuarto hokage aun iban recomponiéndose a un ritmo lento.

- Basta ya de charla-dijo Naruto lanzándose contra su antiguo maestro con el Kunai en la mano.

Después de varias acciones evasivas por parte de Jiraya este golpeo a Naruto con su larga cabellera blanca pero se sorprendió al ver que al alcanzarlo eso desapareció como una nube blanca. Sin poder llegar a hacer la pregunta Naruto estaba tras suyo en modo biguu preparando una biguu dama que dio de lleno a su antiguo maestro volatilizándolo con una sonrisa en los labios

El ultimo combate estaba a punto de empezar que se enfrentarían Neji Hyuga y Hibashi o Son Goten depende de la dimensión

- Antes me has dicho que tenias que tratar un asunto conmigo-dijo Goten curioso de que quería tratar el primo de Hinata cuando nunca se habían conocido

- Asi es, por lo que tengo entendido la señorita Hinata te tiene en gran estima es correspondida?-dijo el Hyuga desconfiando del extranjero por lo que había podido entender de su amigo ese chico era todo un seductor

- Para el carro que mas que su primo pareces su padre-bromeo Goten empezando a atacar al hyuga-Entre Hinata y yo no hay nada solo somos amigos, ella me salvo la vida y yo la suya, me cae muy bien si que bromeo mucho con ella y con Kiba y Shino si pero no hay nada de eso.

- Como sabes que ella no siente nada por ti-pregunto Neiji aun receloso

- Vamos a ver tu tranquilo que se de lo que hablo y ya es hora de volver al otro mundo colega-dijo Son Gonten concentrando su ki haciendo que una aurea en forma de llama amarillenta lo rodeara con fuerza

- Porque?-dijo Neiji

- Porque tengo hambre y si no el tio Vegeta seguro que organiza un buen marron.


End file.
